When The Past Comes Knocking
by TheDarkestFallingStar
Summary: In a time of war three sides look for the mighty Siren Wolf of mutant lore. But Isa hasn't been the same since she had lost her mate… so when she finds out he is alive, she couldn't help but go to him. Except; he doesn't remember who she is. - MULTI - AU
1. Chapter 1

**Title: When the Past Comes Knocking  
Penname: TheDarkestFallingStar  
Summary: **In a time of war three sides look for the mighty Siren Wolf of mutant lore. But Isa hasn't been the same since she had lost her mate, so when he comes knocking with the X-men for help, all things change. Except; he doesn't remember who she is.

* * *

**Third POV**

The moon shone down through a broken gap in the clouds as Isabella trudged up the stairs tiredly, her feet thumping on the weeping old stairs causing them to groan. The house was hers originally, given to her friend when he had married and now had just returned; needing a place that was quiet and well, she had work.

"Isabella, it is good to see you again!" Charlie calls from the door, his eyes alight with joy as he took in his friend. "You still look as young as ever I see."

At the sound of Charlie's voice, Isabella dropped the bags on the porch and laughed all the while pulling him in for a hug.

"And you have aged well my friend, I am sorry to hear about Renee." Isa states as she pulled back and gave him a glance over. He had aged a good fifteen years and had started to gather grey hairs around his temples, no longer did he look like the little boy she had helped raised or the young man madly in love.

Chuckling, Charlie just cast a smile. "All is well, now come in side and tell me the real reason as to why you are here. You said you found a job teaching History at the high school but why now?"

She grimaced and cast a look around before grasping Charlie's arm and popping them inside, her eyes scanned basement quickly before throwing up a soundproof shield and popped onto the couch. A deep sigh escaped her lips as she thought over everything, a war was beginning and someone was looking for her, no that wasn't entirely true... a lot of people were looking for her. She was the strongest Omega on the earth and if anyone got her to fight for them, then that was it, the war was one.

But Isabella had no desire to fight, all the fight and life leaving her when she had lost James.

"This is the only town I can come to, you're the only one I can trust right now besides the others but they are not safe unlike you. You're _the _Shadow Chief, Charlie, and I need you to hide me. I don't want to fight anymore; I don't want to kill innocent mutants or even those who come for me. The other month was the last straw, I killed a child, he was no more than sixteen and someone had sent him to capture me. He snuck into my room and I was in a night terror, I woke to see myself plunge my claws into the child's neck." She croaks out, tears pooling over and down her cheeks.

She hated killing, hated the animalistic side of her when she was in a rage or even in a nightmare. It wasn't here anymore, she wasn't Siren Wolf anymore. James had tamed her beast, though he never knew this, he never even knew she was a mutant. She loved the man, but she knew he desired a human life so she gave him all but the truth of her powers.

"Jesus Isa, I knew people were after you but I didn't think it had gotten that bad." Charlie breathed out before collapsing back into the chair beside her, placing his hand on her shoulder for comfort. His chest ached for the pain his friend and mentor is going through, when he had met Isabella she had already lost her mate and her Siren Wolf days were long behind her.

He knew who she was though; he heard all about it when he had went to school when his powers had kicked in. To them she was a myth, a being that had long since passed and he ashamedly became afraid of her, treating her like the monster they made her out to be. She understood of cause, it hurt her to see him afraid of her and he tried to make up for it ever since.

Siren Wolf and Isabella were two complete beings, Siren Wolf being the one who would kill you on the spot if she so deemed or she would take the power you were born with and leave you human in a world full of war. Isabella was the woman who made his parents understand what he was, who had gotten them to love him once his mutant powers began and had helped them, help him overcome any trouble he had.

"Well, if you're truly staying I should warn you, there is a coven of vampires in town and a pack of shifter wolves on the reservation." He explains softly, chuckling as her eyes snap to his in disbelief.

"Are you joking, you're not joking are you?" Isabella blurts out; thankful for something that will take her mind off of her worries. Vampires and shifter wolves? This was her hometown, she had helped build this from the ground up and now there were vampires and wolves on her home turf. "Of course you aren't, what a better place for two different type of creatures to settle than the home of the mighty omega mutant."

Charlie snorts at her groan as he makes his way over and pulls the beer from the fridge; he had stocked it when she had called to let him know she was staying. "Yes and you will be teaching the vampires. The 'kids' go to school to keep up with the whole backstory they got going while the leader is a doctor at the hospital. The Cullen's are good people, vegetarians of their race though. I did a little investigating when they moved in. Oh, there will also be three mutants as well, beta level."

With a groan Isa took the beer and finished it quickly before taking a look around her room, she had taken the basement when she had built the house, loving the fact that there were no windows and it was a place for her to move about freely or train and not bother Charlie.

Her night terrors were bad, waking up screaming or one of her powers activating and causing some fuss. Usually it was her – her mates – claws or something other.

"I should sleep; I have a long day tomorrow it seems." She hums tiredly while scratching the back of her neck as she contemplated if she would sleep or not.

"Sleep, you look tired. If you need me, wake me up." Charlie states softly, placing his hand on her shoulder carefully before making his way upstairs, leaving Bella alone to her thoughts.

With a deep sigh she quickly put all her clothes away and collapsed on her bed. She didn't want to sleep, didn't want to dream of seeing James die over and over again by his brothers hands or in any other way her nightmares conjured up. She also didn't want to see the many faces she had snuffed from the earth, screaming over and over again. No matter what Isabella did, she could not run from her past.

Soon, her body made the choice for her and she found herself standing along on the empty plain once more, her eyes locked onto the body of her love lying still ripped to shreds. A second past before a scream tore from her lungs as she felt the pain blood within her, her chest ripping from the inside out as she pulled him to her.

* * *

**Author Note: I split the original OS into Four chapters, all around 1k each... I'm about Nine chapters in already :P **

**Don't forget to review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: When the Past Comes Knocking  
Penname: TheDarkestFallingStar  
Summary: **In a time of war three sides look for the mighty Siren Wolf of mutant lore. But Isa hasn't been the same since she had lost her mate... so when she find out he is alive, she couldn't help but go to him. Except; he doesn't remember who she is.

**Author Note: And continued**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything x-men or twilight related!**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**Third POV**

_All your fault… all your fault… YOU DID THIS TO ME! YOU DID THIS TO HIM! TO ALL OF US! THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT! MONSTER!_

Isabella woke up screaming, the house shuddering with the power behind the scream causing Charlie to rush from the kitchen downstairs. He had woken at five thirty to get ready for work, his mood light till he heard the screams.

"Isabella, wake up!" He yelled, staying out of arms reach like she always taught him when she got like this. When she didn't wake he rushed to her side, hands grasping her shoulder and arm before he shook her, bracing himself for the blow to come and as expected it did. Her arm flung up, three claws aiming for his chest.

Before it could hit, her eyes snapped open, arm stopping mid swing as she sensed the power that was near her. Charlie, she could never hurt Charlie.

"Stop, it is fine. Before you ask, it's now six in the morning and there is coffee on the counter. Go shower and what not, I'll meet you upstairs, and then you can check me over." Charlie chuckles before making his way back upstairs.

Isabella quickly showered and made her way upstairs, snorting as she stepped out of the door that was the closet. With a smile she turned and shut her door, mildly surprised to see that it blended in with the back wall, the trimming in the middle popped out to be the door handle.

"I love the door Charlie, when did you do that?" She states with a smile, stopping when he rushed out and placed a cool mug and an apple in her hands.

"I did it a while ago; I know you like your privacy and thought it to be a good idea. Now, drink and eat this and mosey on. I need to go to work, see you tonight Isa!" He called back over his shoulder and to the squad car.

Isa flickers her eyes towards the clock and practically inhaled the coffee as she saw that it was twenty to seven. She quickly gathered her things that she needed for today and rushed out to her car, eating her apple in four bites.

She knew where the high school was; after all she helped them build the original school when the town began to settle here. Plus, it was only a few blocks down from her house, well Charlie's house. It took her two minutes to get there and to find a park, smirking as she saw all the boys' heads turn her way as she made her way up to the office to gather her things and to find her class room. She was teaching Senior and Junior history, boy was that going to be fun.

"Hello, I'm Ms Swan-Howlett, the new History teacher." She introduces as the lady behind the desk looked up.

"OH! Yes, Greg told me you would be here today, I organised someone to show you around the school for today, he's the English teacher." The woman spluttered out as she stood from the chair and rifled through the desk. "I'm Mrs Cope and… here is your schedule and itinerary, you can change what you want but the subjects must stay the same."

"Oh, Ma Chère, this is a mighty fine surprise." I turn around and let out a squeal, throwing my arms around Remy.

"Oh, this is wonderful, I take it you know one another?" Mrs Cope asks after she took in the scene, she was happy that the Mister LeBeau had a friend. He had been here for little under a year and everyone in town knew he stuck to himself.

"Yes, Mister LeBeau and I are old friends. I had no idea you were here Remy, I would have told you I was coming." Isa replied happily. He had been her friend ever since the incident she had saved him from an incident long time ago, helping him escape from those that came after him with his involvement in The Mutant Massacre, helping him hide the child he had saved afterwards.

"It's good to see you Cher, come I'll show you to the room. We have much to discuss." Remy states, pulling her from the office and towards where their classrooms were, it had been too long since he had seen Isabella.

The last time he saw her was a few years ago, it was a glance and he had thought his eyes were playing a trick but he had seen her and what he saw was not the Isabella he remembered. The woman he had remembered was spirited, strong and kind and the woman he saw was a hollow shell of what once was. But now, he can see she was much better, happier in a way but a deep hurt and loss clung to her.

"What do you know of this town, Cher?" He asks, his eyes flickering around to spot the Cullen children. He didn't like them, well he liked the southern one, knew his face from somewhere but the others couldn't be trusted.

Isa cast a look at her old friend and threw up an illusion around them, showing the world that they were talking about schedules and catching up before stopping and facing him.

"I know there are two mutants, level beta's here, and that the Cullen's are vampires and the men from the tribe shift. I know much about this town and I must say I regret building my home here. It seems no matter where I go, there is danger and it is my fault." She admits, shocking her friend.

"Dis is your home? Mm, it naw Cher, it isn't your fault. Come now, do not blame yourself, we have other things to worry about. Dem Cullen's are wrong, all kinds of wrong but first whatchu say 'bout telling me why you in dis rainy little town." He drawled out, his accent thick as he remembered coming home one day and finding a Cullen leaving it.

Isabella sighed before pressing her hand to her friends head and showing him what happened, why she didn't do this with Charlie, she wasn't sure but when she pulled her hand away she took in the glowing red eyes of Gambit.

"You're being hunted? Cher, why did you not seek me? I owe you a mighty big debt, I would have helped." He stated, grasping her arm tightly as thoughts of her being hurt and tortured entered his mind.

"Calm, Gambit, calm. I'm here and I am safe now. Shadow Chief is hiding me as well, I'm staying with him." She states, shocking Gambit from his thoughts.

"Shadow Chief? He is here in this town, how did I not know?" He asks spluttering causing Isa to laugh.

"He's called Shadow Chief for a reason, Remy. But you would know him now as Charlie Swan." She explains with an amused smirk. She had always found it hilarious that Charlie had the same last name as her, but then again she had come across many Swan's in her life. Both family and not family and while she found this amusing, Charlie called it fate.

"Chief Swan!?" He wanted to say more but the bell had rung and it was time to teach, why he decided on English as a subject he would never fully understand.

"Ma Chère, your class is der. We shall continue talking afterwards." He replies, gesturing to behind her before bowing and making his way into his room.

* * *

**Author Note: Still in the original OS, Ch 4 is the end of the original OS... **

**Dont forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: When the Past Comes Knocking  
Penname: TheDarkestFallingStar  
Summary: **In a time of war three sides look for the mighty Siren Wolf of mutant lore. But Isa hasn't been the same since she had lost her mate... so when she find out he is alive, she couldn't help but go to him. Except; he doesn't remember who she is.

**Author Note: And continued**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything x-men or twilight related!**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**Third POV**

Isa turned, she could sense the vampires inside and as she glanced at her time table she groaned. She had juniors all morning until the afternoon when she had seniors. Taking a deep breath she opened the door and stepped inside, the class growing silent instantly.

Her eyes scanned the room and found the two vampires at the back corner, near the windows. Their eyes were dark and she knew instantly there was something different and wrong about them.

"Hello class, I am your new teacher Ms Howlett. Today, I just want to get to know you all and about you. I know you had an assignment due tomorrow by your old teacher but I shall give you an extra week to finish it off." She states, smirking as she saw a few of the students to sigh in relief.

Her eyes locked onto the vampires once more and resisted the frown as she saw the copper haired child's eyes flicker to the other and frown.

_I cannot see her Edward! This isn't right, we've been keeping tabs on the mutants in this town and now I cannot see anyone! My gift is fizzing in and out, I can only see a few seconds a head now._

_"Calm Alice, we will discuss this with Carlisle when we get home. I cannot hear her, much like I cannot hear the English teacher." _

Isa hummed before making her way towards the two. "Would you like to discuss to the class what is so important to speak while I am talking?"

The room went silent, all eyes on her and the two uncomfortable shocked vampires before her. If Remy did not trust the vampires then she wouldn't either, maybe she could even mess with them a little. She knew there was something they did to cause Remy to dislike them; she could feel his anger as he mentioned them.

"N-no, sorry Miss." The boy stuttered out.

"And your names are?" She asks, she knew they were Cullen's but a name to go with the last and faces would be nice.

"Edward Cullen." The boy gritted out before looking angrily at his sister.

"And you Miss?" She asks sharply when the girl did not answer; her eyes narrowed in anger but glazed over.

"Cullen, Alice Cullen." She spat out before rubbing her temples.

"Well Miss and Mister Cullen, I would give you a detention but I'll just give you a warning for now. Talk while I am talking again and I will give you afternoon detention." She threatened before turning around and smirking as the whispers began.

"So I'll call your name at random and I want you to stand up and tell me something about yourself." Isa states as she pulled out the roll, her eyes scanning the page before looking back up again.

"Ben Cheney."

Ben stood instantly, nervously as he glanced around the room and towards the new teacher. She was intimidating to say the least; he could sense something within her that screamed power. That and well he really hated public speaking.

"I… I uhm, I like computers. I like to pull them a part and put them back together again." He stammered out, earning a few snickers from the others who quickly shut up when Ms Howlett's dark eyes locked onto them.

"Is it just computers or all electronics?" She asks the young boy causing him to stammer some more, but none the less he answered all electronics before collapsing back in his seat, a blush across his face. She was sure now that he was one of the beta level mutants, probably lower class Cyberkinesis or Electrokinesis.

"You, what is your name." She asks one of the boys chuckling flatly.

The boy stood up and winked at her, his chest puffing out a bit. "Well I'm Tyler Crowly, I like all things beautiful and miss, and you are beautiful."

She could hear Remy laughing across the hall while she stood and sauntered her way towards her student. "Hm, Crowly much disrespect you have. I saw that you were one of the students who sagged in relief when I announced that the assignment was extended. This no longer applies for you, you have until tomorrow afternoon to hand in your essay or you fail. Now tuck in your shirt, pull up your pants and sit down."

Tyler sat, his face tinting pink in embarrassment as he did what she asked instantly.

"Let this be a lesson to you all. I do not like to be disrespected; I do not like it when you disrespect your class mates. I will give you a detention if I must or send a letter home to your parents like I would do for a kindergartner who has been naughty. Now, who is next, ah… Abigail Grahm."

The rest of the day passed in a blur and soon she found herself exhausted and waiting for Remy to join her outside. She hadn't met any other of the Cullen's as they had left school as lunch started.

"Ma Chère, sorry I was delayed. Come, I walked here you can give me a ride." Remy chuckles out as he hoped into her car with a wide smile. "I see the Cullen's have left, you must have done something."

Snorting, Isabella hopped in the car and turned towards her friend, a wide grin on her face.

"That smile says make the misere. Tell me what it is you are planning, cher." Remy asks with wide excited eyes, his hand going into his coat and pulling out his deck of cards. "Will I get to use these?"

With a laugh Isabella put her car into gear and drove towards her home, she had to make it seem she was there or her plan would fail if someone caught them. No one would of course, vampire gift's didn't work around her and she had a nifty little talent to turn her or anyone and thing invisible.

"Tell me Remy, what did the Cullen's do piss you off and I may tell you." She asks as she pulls into the drive.

Remy frowned before grunting, "I had heard the copper haired bioque that he could not hear me. The family grew nervous and when I had come home one night from Port Angeles, I had seen them running from my home. They had invaded ma home and looked through my belongings. Luckily, I hid all my tools and outfits in a secret hiding spot so they only suspect me to be a gifted human." He spat out, flinching when he saw Isa's eyes flare red.

"Insolent… I saw we go and have a little fun Gambit, blow some things up, cause a little mischief." She states before grasping his arm and teleporting them near the house. She had instantly placed a shield around them and covered them using Charlie's gift.

She could make them invisible but Charlie's gift does just as well, he can hide you from powers from being detected. You name it he could do it, yet he couldn't hide you forever and that was why he was only an Alpha Mutant.

"Mon dieu!" Remy exclaimed, his body jerky to a sudden stop just inside the tree line of the Cullen home. "You couldn't do that last time, cher! How?" He asks shocked.

He knew that Isabella was powerful, a high Alpha Mutant but that, she had never been able to do that. He knew that she could create illusions, perhaps another telepath but he had never seen a telepath do that.

"I'll explain later, now let us go have some fun shall we. We're safe and shadowed from them, so let's blow some things up and eavesdrop." Isa states with a wicked grin as she struts calmly and confidently out into the open towards the Cullen home.

With a shrug he followed after her and right through the open back door. He waited for the signal, his fingers sparking and itching to make something explode. It had been a while since he had used them for anything but practice, he was growing anxious.

* * *

**Author Note: Dun dun dun... **

**Don't forget to review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: When the Past Comes Knocking  
Penname: TheDarkestFallingStar  
Summary: **In a time of war three sides look for the mighty Siren Wolf of mutant lore. But Isa hasn't been the same since she had lost her mate... so when she find out he is alive, she couldn't help but go to him. Except; he doesn't remember who she is.

**Author Note: And continued**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything x-men or twilight related!**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

**Third POV**

"Carlisle, the new teacher is dangerous! She heard me speak to Alice and I was speaking at a speed she should not have heard!" Edward ranted furiously towards his father, his eyes flickering to Alice.

"I cannot see her either; I get pains when I try. I can only see a few seconds a head!" Alice seethed furiously as she rubbed her temples.

"Jasper?" Isabella murmurs surprised as her eyes landed on the war veteran. She had met Jasper after he escaped from the wars down south, he was an honourable man, and what was he doing here?

"Go, little explosions on little things first." Isa states to Remy as she was the pink sparks, smiling as he bowed and gave her a little smirk before dashing off into the house.

"Could she be a mutant? Maybe we can capture her and take her to the Volturi some way. Perhaps we could befriend her and manipulate her that way." Carlisle hums, his eyes scanning his children. He was told to come to forks to keep an eye out for Mutants and an eye on the Shifters. Small towns were good for taking Mutants, it didn't matter if they were lower status or not, they made gifted vampires when changed.

"Possibly, maybe enhanced senses…" Esme replies as she thinks over what her son had said.

"Then we shall befriend her," Carlisle states his eyes staying on Jasper. "I take it you won't cooperate."

Isabella watched as Jasper sneered towards the coven leader. "No, I was a mutant you know, I still believe in protecting them but I cannot risk my brother and his mate. I have no choice but to follow your orders." Jasper grits out, his hands cracking the arms of the chair. He had suffered through the tortures of his fellow mutants, had stood in the shadows as they screamed for help while the Volturi dragged them away.

Rage filled Isabella and she moved, her eyes scanning the walls and landing on the wooden cross in the hallway. She knew it was old, it was well maintained and it was the only object on the wall, a place of honour.

With a smirk she ran her hand across the coarse wood, watching with glee as a ripple of pink flared across the wood. She moved away quickly, smirking as it cracked and fell to the floor causing all the Cullen's to rush towards the sound.

Her grin grew as he saw the look of anguish and rage on the leaders face before morphing into shock as other little things in the house began to explode. She couldn't help but laugh as Remy came back in with a wide grin and covered in plaster before the screams of the Cullen's tore through the house.

"Come on, we must leave." She giggles out before grasping his arm and teleporting them back to her room. When they were finally safe, she dropped the shield and burst out into deep laughter.

Wiping a tear from his eye, Gambit flopped down onto the two seater and began to shuffle his cards. "How did you do that?" he asks, asking about her being able to teleport, to shadow them and last of all… how could she do what he could do. He saw her crack the cross; saw his power flow from her hand and onto the object.

Sighing Isabella sat down and prepared for what was to come. "Remy, my friend, please if I tell you… you must keep it to yourself. There are many people looking for me and if they knew that you knew who I truly am… I am also terrified you will be scared of me, my legend is not a pretty one…" She begins, gone was the playfulness and in its place was the sad seriousness that Remy had only seen a few times.

"Mes amie, I owe you much. You had saved my life and the life of Sarah, I could never be afraid of you. We all have dark pasts; you know mine now share your burden like I did with you." He states softly, sitting up. He felt horrible for the weight he now saw her carry, a weight he had too felt.

After a long moment Isabella whispers. "Do you know of Siren Wolf?"

"Yes, I know of Siren Wolf…" He states slowly, his eyes flickering red at the thought of the mutant. He had heard how powerful and dangerous Siren Wolf was, no one knew exactly what her powers were but they frightened many. Suddenly it dawned on him as he stared at the woman before him, the woman who was staring at him with fear in her eyes and the very woman who he considered family.

"Mon dieu." He breathed. "You are Siren Wolf… How... What?"

"I am a sponge Remy; I can take and copy the powers of mutants I have crossed paths with. That is why I can teleport, that is why I can do what you do and why I am being hunted. I am an Omega, the most powerful Omega there is." Isa whispers softly, looking away from her friend. "I was a monster when I was younger; it was how I got my name. I drew them in and then I would take them out. For many years I was like this."

"What changed?" He asks, watching as her face shifted from sadness to tenderness and then finally into a deep heart wrenching emptiness. He could see the look, he could feel her pain.

"I fell in love." She chuckles flatly, her eyes flickering to the walls around her and to the photo album that held her wedding picture.

"But he died, he… They found me and killed him, so much blood. His name was James Howlett, he was my husband." She whispers pained, pulling the album from the shelf and handing it to Remy.

He took the album carefully, flipping it open to the first page and nearly burst out into shock at the man he saw smiling back into the image. It couldn't be, the man who he had helped many years ago, the man who he knew resided at Xavier's School for Gifted Children.

"I know this man." He whispered, looking up in time to see his friend whirl around with furious glowing red eyes. "He goes by Logan, he is named Wolverine. Cher, I know this man, he is my friend."

"Take me to him!"

* * *

**Author Note: Okay, so this is the end of the Original OS, who wants the next chapter? Share the love and you shall get it!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Title: When the Past Comes Knocking  
Penname: TheDarkestFallingStar  
Summary: **In a time of war three sides look for the mighty Siren Wolf of mutant lore. But Isa hasn't been the same since she had lost her mate... so when she find out he is alive, she couldn't help but go to him. Except; he doesn't remember who she is.

**Author Note: Okay so well yeah...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything x-men or twilight related!**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

**Third POV**

Isa stared at Remy in disbelief and anger. There was no way that he knew her James, he was gone. Yet she could see his recognition, his truth and as she delved into his mind… she saw him. The man he saw is her husband, her James. Yet, he was different, his aura showing power.

Did he not come looking for her when he healed? Did something happen? All these thoughts rushed through Isa's mind as Remy's words echoed around and amongst them. _He goes by Logan, he is named Wolverine… Wolverine… _She had heard that name across many lips, each time with fear. How could that be her husband? She knew he had a violent past, like her, yet he had changed. He wanted a peaceful life, yet his name invokes fear.

_I know this man, he is my friend._

"Take me too him." She demanded, once again.

"Cher, we cannot leave yet. The school will find it suspicious." Gambit states softly with a sigh. He did want to take her to him but their covers for now must come first. There were Vampires that wanted them and… he needed to take her right away. "Okay, how do we do this?"

Isa smirked as she delved into the minds of everyone who had come cross their path and the parents of the children. She made them think she had never come and that Remy was sick, he had taken a month off.

"We can go now, you are sick and I was never here." She states, smirking at his surprise. She felt lighter now that he knew her secret, knew her darkened past. It made her free of having to have a war within herself to use a power or not.

"I am sure glad that I am on your good side Cher." Remy chuckles as he follows her up the stairs and out of the closet. "Are you not telling Shadow Chief?"

Isa paused at the question before cursing and closing her eyes as she locked onto Charlie.

_Remy and I are leaving, be wary of the Cullen's; I will see you soon my friend._

Snapping her eyes open she nodded before teleporting them to Remy's house. "Grab what you need; you'll have to show me the place I am going for me to travel there." She states, shoving him towards his room.

Remy chuckled before quickly making his way to the secret compartment and quickly changing into his usual attire. He was no longer Remy LeBeau but Gambit, it had been too long since he wore his outfit and yet the leather still caressed his skin nicely. With a smile he placed on his gloves and picked up the deck of cards resting underneath and placed them in his coat before grabbing his staff, he may need it.

"Where are we going?" She asks as she takes a look around Remy's little comforting home.

Casting his friend a look he replied. "Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters."

Bella froze, her eyes widening at the name. "Charles Xavier is the one hunting me too Remy, I cannot… Why is my husband there?"

"After the incident on the island, he couldn't remember who he was, so he travelled. He had saved a young girl named Marie aka Rogue and taken her to them, he's an X-Men now." He explains softly, watching his friend at the news.

Isa didn't know what to say, she was excited to see her love but now. Now, Remy said he couldn't remember who he was. That means he wouldn't know who she was, wouldn't remember their love. What if he was happy? Could Isa really come between that? He was her mate, there was no other for her; he was it.

"Is he happy?" Isa whispers, bowing her head and wiping away the tears that began to fall.

Remy stood instantly, there was no hiding the fact she was crying and he felt horrible for the one to cause it. "I am not sure, Cher. I know he cares for one there but she is with another. He is living through each day. Go and see him Cher, you won't know until then. Settle the ache that rests in your heart, I shall be with you."

Taking a deep breath she nodded, she knew that the only way to find out, to settle her heart was to go and see him. She was glad that Remy was coming, but she didn't know what she would do if he was happy… if he didn't believe her.

"Okay, you are right." She whispers before rubbing her eyes once more and turning to face Remy, determination filling her. "Think of the place, the front of it if you can and I will take us there."

Remy nodded and closed his eyes, imagining the sign he had seen through the rain. He had been there only a few times, never really seeing the outside but he always got a glimpse of the sign at the gate. How the ivy curled around it, it always made him curious if it grew naturally or if by talent.

"Mon dieu, there is no way I will ever grow used to that." He breathes out, clutching Isa's arm tightly as the wave of nausea passed. Teleporting of this kind felt as if your body exploded and rearranged in one spot, not really any pain but it sure made you nauseous.

"Give it time my friend. Is this it?" Isa asks as she looks through the gates and to the castle. She couldn't help but be in awe and smirk in amusement, what she could see so far was outstanding. If only she had a place like this to learn and study when she was younger.

"Are you ready Cher?" Remy asks, pulling her from her thoughts.

Truthfully, she wasn't. The question brought back the nerves she had before, fear and worry bubbling away in her stomach. She couldn't do this; she couldn't ruin the only happiness that her mate has by appearing in his life unexpectedly. That thought brought back to the other, the guilt of lying to him so long.

"No, Remy what if he does remember me and hates me?" She chokes out, turning her wide and fearful eyes on her friend. She didn't want to look ahead into the future for that very reason; she couldn't stand to see the hate in his eyes and it being directed at her.

"Mon Cher, you need to see him to know. I cannot answer, but I can only tell you that I will be by your side no matter what." He states, his eyes shifting over to opening gates, he could already see Charles and Storm awaiting them.

Isa looked over too before sighing, "I guess it's too late now. They know we are here, might as well." She murmurs softly before making her way towards the waiting people.

* * *

**Author Note: Okay, I couldn't wait :P Here is something new for you all! **

**Don't forget to review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Title: When the Past Comes Knocking  
Penname: TheDarkestFallingStar  
Summary: **In a time of war three sides look for the mighty Siren Wolf of mutant lore. But Isa hasn't been the same since she had lost her mate... so when she find out he is alive, she couldn't help but go to him. Except; he doesn't remember who she is.

**Author Note: Okay so well yeah...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything x-men or twilight related!**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

**Third POV**

Charles was curious, he had sensed a burst of power just outside the gates of his home and with it followed the familiar wave link of the mutant known as Gambit. Yet, he knew Gambit hadn't had the ability to teleport.

"Is everything alright?" Ororo asks as she saw the Professor frown confused.

"It seems that Gambit has come for a visit, yet he just suddenly appeared. I can barely sense him now, yet I know he hasn't moved. He is not alone." Charles explains before beginning to make his way towards the front doors. He knew Ororo was following him, just in case the person with him meant harm.

When the doors opened both Charles and Storm could see Gambit speaking softly to a woman, one they hadn't recognised. Charles frowned as he could not sense the woman's wavelengths, no thought could be heard nor could he communicate with her.

Charles allowed the gate to open to signal Gambit and his friend that they were welcome, something in him telling him to be careful around the woman.

"Gambit, it has been too long since your last visit, we were not expecting a visit so soon. I had thought you became a teacher in a small town." Charles states as the two grew close. He could see the woman shift nervously, her eyes sad and hopeful.

"Ah Misère Xavier, yes I did. I didn't come for a visit perse; I came as a support to mes ami Isabella." Gambit replies casually, gesturing to Isabella with the top of his staff.

Charles looks back to Isabella, noticing he still couldn't read her. "Isabella is it? I am Charles Xavier, headmaster of this school and this is Ororo Munroe, Teacher and Member of the Xmen."

Isabella cast a look at Charles Xavier, he had been the man who was searching for her a while a go to side with him on mutants. But she didn't want to revert to Siren Wolf and she would have, no matter which side she chose to fight in.

"Pleasure, but I must apologise, it is not you who I am here to see." She states formally, her eyes shifting over to the woman next to him; the name sounding awfully familiar. She hummed softly and decided to worry about it later, now all she wanted to do was find James.

"Who is it you wish to see? A student?" Ororo asks slightly concerned, she would have remembered if a student had come to ask her for permission for someone to visit.

"No, I come looking for James Howlett. Gambit here says he goes by Logan now." Isabella states, watching as the two become rigged and share a communicative stance. She knew they were going to tell her that he was not here, afraid that she was someone from his painful past here to hurt him. But she could sense him, he was in a room deep in the building with other mutants.

"Before you tell me that he is not here, I would give you a word of wise to not lie to me. I can sense my… him deep in the building. Now, we can do this the nice way where you allow me to see him or I teleport there myself and hurt those he is with by mistake." She states simply, holding back the smirk that wished to grace her face as Remy chuckled.

"Mon Cher, I think it would be wise you tell them the truth as to why you are seeking Logan. Maybe they can give you insight on his thoughts." Remy whispers softly, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

Charles and Storm just watch on in amazement at the honest compassion Gambit was showing, he was well known as an arrogant ladies man and had come to assume that was what he was truly like. He watched as Isabella closed her eyes and took a deep breath before nodding.

"Does Ja -_Logan_ know anything of his past? Has he remembered?" She asks seriously, desperately.

"She means, does he know of his time before Stryker and what he did to him." Gambit informed, gesturing to his body and lastly his head to hint at them.

Storm frowned softly, "he remembers some. From what he has told us they are slowly coming back but not all are there. People tend to trigger it, certain things."

"I have helped as much as I can but the damage done by the bullets wiped clean most memoires." Xavier states cautiously, watching as the hope Storm placed in the young woman, dwindled.

Isa didn't know if she wished to cry or not at the news. There was hope that he could remember her and then again there was a chance he may never remember her. She didn't know if she could stay and try to rekindle what once was there and suffer through the thoughts of all that was them in the past.

"I am sorry this upsets you my dear." Charles states softly as he watched a tear slip down her cheek.

Isa waved him off, "I still must see him, just to ease my ache. He… James… Logan is my husband, my mate." She whispers softly, looking away from them but unable to hold past the gasp.

"If you do not believe me I can show you the truth of my words." She whispers once more, turning back to the stunned people on the steps. She knew that if she showed them, she would be giving away the fact she has attained a lot of powers or that she at least is an Omega.

"… That might help. I am sorry for the hesitance Miss Isabella, but there have been many people from Logan's past that wish to hurt him." Charles informs softly, watching as the woman's face flickered in anger before returning to the neutral mask.

"Then may I?" Isa asks, raising her hands slightly, she waited until they nodded before placing her hands on their heads and closed her eyes.

**X**

Isa stood on the edge of their land, the yard was covered in wild flowers and hanging white cloth to make a make shift isle and at the end stood James and the minister.

"Your wedding day?" Storm asks softly as she finally came to, her eyes scanning the yard in amazement before gasping as she landed on James. He was handsomely dressed in slacks and a button down, a soft anxious smile upon his face, a look she had never seen before.

"Yes, it is my happiest memory with James." Isa replies offhandedly while looking down at Charles. "Ask your question."

"How?" He asks amazed, the how filled with many questions. How was she able to show them this, how did she look the same in this memory as she did now… so many questions to be answered.

"After, just watch." She hums softly as her memory-self came into view. She wore a simple white sundress, her hair was down in natural waves with flowers and ribbon pinned in.

She was happy this day, happy that she and her mate would forever be tied together. She loves James with everything in her, all the way down to her soul. Everything was good, there was peace and she and James began to discuss of a family… They were happy.

Storm watched as the memory flickered, her eyes taking in the scene change as it morphed into that of the wedding memory. "Isabella?" She asks concerned as her eyes flickered to the young woman.

"Professor?" She asks, quickly moving to his side as the heavens above opened and let the rain pour down.

A scream so terrifying, so heartbreaking filled the air, stopping any form of words that seemed to bubble up in the professor as he turned wide eyed towards Isabella. She was now on her knees a few feet away from them, the screams coming from her and suddenly the whole memory came crashing in around them.

"Oh god." Storm utters horrified as she saw the amount of mutants surrounding Isabella. She goes to help, only for Charles to grasp her arm.

"We can't this is a memory, we cannot help." He whispers sadly before looking for Logan.

"Oh no." He utters as he saw Logan up on a cliff fighting his brother before falling.

"NO!" Another scream echoed a cry of fury and power. It drew Storm's and Charles's attention back to Isabella, her face set in a snarl as she cast a look around the others.

"Foolish creatures, you dare stand in between me and my mate." The voice was dark and raspy, a snarl at most that caused even Charles to shiver. "Leave or die."

Isabella smirked and shrugged when no one moves, unable to understand that this was just a mere memory. She felt her body morph into that of Siren Wolf, flaming hair, canine eyes and her body as black as a void. She couldn't help but chuckle as the older mutants before her stumbled back in horror.

"Uht, I gave you a chance and you didn't listen, now be good little girls and boys, and meet your fate." She snarled tauntingly before raising her hands and roughly slashing down, smirking in satisfaction as half of them got struck by the lightening and died.

She didn't know what happened next, nor did Charles and Storm as they suddenly found themselves at the base of the cliff with Isabella who was crying as she pulled Logan into her arms. He was bloody and pale, the grief she felt settling down to their very bones. Storm and Charles could not deny that what the woman was said was true, she really was his wife and not someone pretending to be, no one could fake the grief they could feel.

"We believe you." Storm says softly, kneeling down to the woman, her hand hesitantly touching the black skin.

"I will not fight." Isa whispers brokenly, her hand trailing down her husband's face before the scene vanished and she found herself falling back into Remy's arms. "I cannot be that monster anymore, I cannot be her." She chokes out, her eyes staring painfully up at the professor.

Remy stared at the man, daring him to say something. He knew the war was getting worse, Magneto gathering more and more power and for Professor Xavier to win was to have Siren Wolf on his side. But He couldn't risk that chance, he would rather die protecting his friend than watch her succumb to the darkness that is her beast.

"If you forcer her, con her into being in this war the world will perish. Do you think that if you provoked her, you could control her? You know the stories Professor; I can assure you dat they are all true." He drawled out harshly, forcing all he had seen when she glimpsed into her mind to his.

Storm frowned; looking between her the man she considered a friend and the two before her confused. "I do not understand, who are you and what stories?"

Gambit smirked ruefully, "Storm, Isabella here is Siren Wolf."

* * *

**Author Note: Well hey guys, so my updates will be sporadic, I work three-four days a week and weddings on the weekend. **

**So do you like it?**

**Falling**


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: When the Past Comes Knocking  
Penname: TheDarkestFallingStar  
Summary: **In a time of war three sides look for the mighty Siren Wolf of mutant lore. But Isa hasn't been the same since she had lost her mate... so when she find out he is alive, she couldn't help but go to him. Except; he doesn't remember who she is.

**Author Note: Here is another chapter for you all. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything x-men or twilight related!**

* * *

**Chapter Seven**

**Third POV**

After the initial shock and promises that they would not peruse Isabella to fight in the war, they were able to finally make their way down to the others.

Isabella couldn't help but soak up the powers of the younger kids as she passed them in the hall, she didn't wish for all the power in the world but you never knew when that specific talent was needed. She could sense Gambit close to her, hear the soft click of his staff as he walked and she couldn't help but be thankful to have him as a friend.

Remy was a hard man to gain his trust but once you did, you had a loyal and devoted friend for life. Though she regrated that she couldn't save him from the tortures of being experimented on but she was happy to have a friend that would not age like the others. She had lost many people to old age or wars, many friends and family alike. Each death tearing a little bit of her heart away, leaving her hollow and constantly mourning for them, never to let go but at least with her she can carry on their memory.

"He is in the Danger Room with his class; you can observe them till they are done." Charles states softly as he gestured for Ms Howlett to enter the observation room. He had to admire her strength to carry on after what she assumed was the loss of her mate, even now standing here where he knew she didn't want to be to face her husband once more; a man who no longer remembers her.

"Thank you." Isabella whispers before stepping into the room and to the windows, her eyes immediately drawn to her husband. He was battling robots, his back pressed up against a man covered in metal. She admired him for a few seconds before glancing at the claws, metal, no longer where they bone.

"He has Adamantium bonded to his skeleton; he was experimented on when they took him." Charles explains as he sees her eyes locked onto the claws.

"Who did this to him?" She hisses, fists clenching.

Remy seeing her fists clenched placed his hand on her shoulder, "he's dead. Logan killed him a few years back, calm cher."

Bella took a few deep breaths before nodding sharply before watching the others around them, her eyes skimming as she watched them fight. James had taught them well, she knew he was the one to do it as several of the boys used moves he had taught her.

She pushed through his head, her mind scanning his for any sign of her and when she found nothing but blank spots her heart shattered. He truly has lost most of his memory, black spots she knew might never come back and unfortunately, she couldn't help him nor would push her memories into him.

Isa watched as he laughed slightly at what one of them said before yanking apart the young boy who could manipulate ice and the girl whom had white streaked hair. Her power was like hers, only this was temporary and it came hand in hand with her true power.

Remy seeing who his friend was looking at sighs softly. "That is Rogue."

"The one James saved? I can see he loves her, they have a father/daughter bond…" She trails off before nodding sharply as a thought came through.

The others watched as Isa pivoted on her foot and strode out of the room and towards the danger room, the others following curiously behind her. The group in the room jumped at the loud hiss of the door before relaxing as they saw Xavier, Storm and Gambit following a woman.

Logan frowned softly as he felt something tug at him at the sight of the woman, only to shake it away as she came to a stop in front of Marie. He tensed slightly, his eyes narrowing as he kept a close eye on the woman to make sure nothing happened to Marie.

Isa cocked her head to the side before holding her hand out, "My name is Isabella, and I can help you." She states firmly confusing everyone.

Rogue stared up at the woman confused, "help me how?"

"If I told you that I can either: A, take your powers or B, change it so you could use it at will, would you allow me?" Isa explains, her hand still out.

The others including Rogue breathed out in shock, though hope bloomed in Rogues chest as she snuck a look at Bobby from the corner of her eye. She wanted to be touched again, to feel the soft caress of skin upon skin… to hug a loved one without fear of killing them. But she also didn't want her gift removed from her completely; it was how she had met Logan, her friends here at school.

"Ca-can you change it so I can use it at will? I don't want to hurt anyone; I don't want to live in fear anymore." She explains, holding out her hand and placing it in the woman's.

Her heart thudded in her chest as the woman gently removed her glove and placed her hand back in hers. Instantly Rogue gasped, pain and numbness creeped across with flashes of Logan and the woman in a loving embrace, she could feel the power of the woman before nothing. She stumbled back tiredly falling into someone's arms, her eyes looking up at the woman's who stared blankly down at her.

Isabella stared down at the young girl, knowing for those brief few seconds before she mutated her gift she caught glimpses of her life, felt her pain. But she wouldn't show the pain on her face, hiding her ache in return for the young girl's joy, she had still yet to realise that her bare hand rested upon her loves.

_Please, he doesn't remember… I came to find him… he doesn't remember… he cannot know… look after my husband Miss Marie. _Isabella thought to the young woman, watching as the girl blinked in shock, before pivoting on her foot and walking away just as her friends jumped on her yelling happily.

Logan went to go after the woman, wanting to know what the hell she did only to stop when Gambit stopped him, shaking his head. He went to say something, threaten him until Marie shoved herself into his arms and squeezed him tightly.

"Logan! Look, I can touch people again!" She replies happily, dragging him into her joy while Xavier and Storm shared a look; they knew that Isabella had hoped but they now knew there was no memory of her in his mind.

"We should tell him." Storm utters softly as she and Charles leave the others.

Charles frowned and shook his head, "he wouldn't believe us and I cannot show him. Ms Howlett didn't wish for it, she had told me as such before she left."

Isabella screamed as she reached the gates, sobs wracking her body as it tried to give out. The agony of her love's 'death' ripping open for now it was much worse; he was alive but did not remember her.

"It hurts so much Remy, it hurts more than any other pain I have ever felt." She cries as she felt her friend wrap her up in his arms.

He closed his eyes and rested his cheek upon her head while pulling her tightly against him; he wanted to take some of her pain. "I know Cher, I know." He whispers softly before clenching his eyes shut as they teleported back home.

* * *

**Author Note: *ducks and runs away from flying objects* Uh! BYE!**

**So do you like it?**

**Falling**


	8. Chapter 8

**Title: When the Past Comes Knocking  
Penname: TheDarkestFallingStar  
Summary: **In a time of war three sides look for the mighty Siren Wolf of mutant lore. But Isa hasn't been the same since she had lost her mate... so when she find out he is alive, she couldn't help but go to him. Except; he doesn't remember who she is.

**Author Note: Here is another chapter for you all.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything x-men or twilight related!**

* * *

**Chapter Eight**

Logan sat back with a frown as he watched Marie laugh freely as she and Bobby skated across the frozen water fountain. He was glad for her, very happy in fact that she could freely be herself without carrying that fear around, but he couldn't take his mind off the woman who had helped her.

She was stunning and he knew he had never seen her before, yet deep down in the very depths of his core he knew he did indeed know her. That's what confused him the most, that and the look of utter anguish he saw on her face as she gazed at him. He also knew that Chuckles and Storm knew something, something serious that involved him and he even suspected that Marie did too.

_I love you James Howlett, forever and always…_

Logan shook his head at the woman's voice echoing in his head, it sounded like it was being said through thick glass or underwater. He tried to think, tried to pull up memories of his past but could only pull up the murky images and blank spots.

"You okay Logan?" Marie asks as she comes to a stop before him, her eyes flickering to his hands in concern. His claws weren't out but he was grasping the bench so hard that he left behind his handprint.

"I don't know Marie, I don't know." He grunts while shaking his head clear of the past, now wasn't the time.

Rogue frowned slightly at the confusion on his face, the frown was usual but it was somehow different. "Is this about that woman? Isabella?"

Logan stiffened before nodding slowly, leaning back while grabbing another beer. He really needed something stronger but that would have to wait for now.

Rogue sighs softly before sitting down next to him; they sat in silence, he drinking his beer thinking of the woman and Rogue staring at her bare skin while remembering the pain and the images she had received from Isabella. She couldn't believe that Logan was married; she couldn't imagine what the woman was going through either.

"I know you're not telling me something kid." Logan mutters softly, jolting Rogue out from her thoughts.

"I can't tell you, she asked me not to… After what she did for me, I don't feel right sharing it." She whispers, hoping he would understand.

Logan sighed and reluctantly nodded, he knew Marie was as loyal as they come once you earned it. After all she had stuck by all his fuck ups since he saved her life, and he knew he wouldn't get what it was from her without that woman's permission. It was a trait he admired the most about the kid, keeping her word.

"I wonder how Chuckles found her…" He ponders while pulling out his cigar and lighting it. This was another thing that bothered him, there were other kids that would probably kill for the opportunity like Marie and yet the woman only helped her. Was it intentional, or was it something else?

Rogue frowns before standing up; she couldn't tell him that the woman was here for him and not under request. She wanders, deep in thought, still marvelling at the chill she got from the afternoon breeze; she wasn't used to it after all. It wasn't just that, it was the echo of the woman's pain that bothered her mostly, that kept her up late some nights as she remembered it.

"May I help you Rouge?" Xavier asks as she came to a stop in front of his room.

Rouge jumps her hand flying to her beating heart to calm it down as the Professors voice startles her. "OH!"

"Sorry for startling you, what troubles your thoughts?" He asks, gesturing for her to take a seat.

Rouge cast a look down the hall before entering the room and closing the door, her heart heavy as the woman and Logan cross her mind. "Is what she said true? Is she really his wife?"

Charles sighs sadly at the question and nods. "Yes, she is speaking the truth. You know about his accident and to why he doesn't remember do you not?"

"Yes, he was shot in the head by the man who made him what he is, with what his bones are made out of." She replies, giving the short version. She knew all about it though, Logan having told her on their way to the academy that first time before everything happened. "Can't we just tell him?"

"They were married before that incident, we are unsure and even she it… but Rouge, she was under the impression that he had died, she had seen him die and held him in his death. All these years she has thought him to be dead and now…" He trails off.

Rouge's heart clenches. "Now he doesn't remember her at all does he? She knows this… If I was her, I would rather still believe my love was to be dead then to be a live and not remember the days of their love." She mutters out sad, the memory of the woman – _Isabella's – _pain floating across her mind.

Charles just nods, "indeed. He cannot know Rouge, he needs to remember on his own or he would never believe it. Hopefully he will; no one should suffer that much pain, even now. Now, you better hurry and get on to class." He states, his eyes flickering towards the clock on the wall. He could also sense Logan making his way towards them and he would be able to hear.

With a frown she nods and opens the door, her eyes flickering towards Logan as he made his way around the corner. "Thanks for the help Professor." She states over her shoulder before closing the door behind her.

Logan narrows his eyes slightly as he saw Marie walk out of Chuckles's room. Her eyes flickering to his nervously before making her way towards he next class. It raised suspicion and Logan swore to find out what was going on.

"Logan." Jean greets, her voice husky causing Logan to pause and frown. Something within him now screamed wrong when he thought of her, thought of chasing her once again.

"Jean." He grunts, stopping reluctantly.

"I was wondering if you were free later, maybe we could go and get dinner?" She asks, running her hands down his chest, stopping when he pushed them away.

"No thanks Jean." He mutters confused before leaving, dying for another drink. Something seemed to change within him ever since that woman – _Isabella – _paid a visit and he will get to the bottom of it.

* * *

**Author Note: I haven't been having a good time in life right now, things have happened and well I don't know if I can write without the angst and bitterness getting in the way so things and updates might be slower than normal. **

**Fav, Alert and Review if you haven't. **


	9. Chapter 9

**Title: When the Past Comes Knocking  
Penname: TheDarkestFallingStar  
Summary: **In a time of war three sides look for the mighty Siren Wolf of mutant lore. But Isa hasn't been the same since she had lost her mate... so when she find out he is alive, she couldn't help but go to him. Except; he doesn't remember who she is.

**Author Note: Here is another chapter for you all.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything x-men or twilight related!**

* * *

**Chapter Nine **

**Third POV**

Bella sat in the middle of her room, surrounded by the destruction she caused in her agonized haze. It had been a week since she saw her James, since her heart shattered all over again at the fact he couldn't remember her.

Poor Remy, he had suffered painfully due to her grief before she was able to calm down and heal him. The room lay silent, only the softest of breaths and thump of Isabella's heart broke it. Though on the outside it may seem silent, on the inside it was a warzone.

The moment she and Remy got home was on the forefront of her mind, Remy's fear filled eyes. That and the illusion she had placed upon everyone for 'work', but only that was a small fraction.

**Few days earlier… **

Isa screamed in agony as she felt her body collide with the floor of her room, her hands grasping her chest as she screamed and screamed.

Remy dove out of the way, shielding his face from the swirling mass of items, grunting when the lamp shattered against the side of his head.

"What happened?" Charlie yelled from the steps, barely dodging the flying books as he looked at Remy.

"Cher's love is still alive! He cannot remember!" Was all Remy had to say for Shadow Chief to understand.

Isabella screamed louder, her body flickering between her Siren Wolf and normal form, flames licking up her body as he ground began to shake. Charlie grasped the railing with all his might as he tried not to fall down the stairs from the quake, while Remy prayed to the gods above for his friend to snap out of it.

"Mon dieu, please forgive me mon cher." Remy whispered before hoisting himself up from the floor, battling against the violent winds. His body jerked with each hit it took, but he never let out a cry of pain as he pushed onwards, even when he felt something stab him.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Charlie yelled as he watched the foolish man push onwards on unsteady legs.

Remy cast a look back upon Shadow Chief, his eyes glowing red as he swung his arms out, his power spreading through the air before a loud crack filled the room, sending the swirling mass of object to crash against the wall and fall, thankfully staying put. At the opening Remy threw himself forward, his arms circling around Isabella as he cried out when the flames curled around his arms and half his face.

"Shhh Chere, I got you… shhhh." He soothed, bringing the woman he cared most about to the ground. He couldn't lose her; she was all he had left in the world. She was his sister through and through and it pained him to see her this way. "Dere you go cher, dat's it, Remy's here."

Charlie stayed silent, his eyes drinking in the scene before him in wonderment and shock. He had never seen his friend, his mentor be this discomposed and he had never seen someone calm her down quickly. He cast a look around the room sadly, it was destroyed, and paint peeling from the wall as some of the broken items were imbedded in it. He knew she would regret destroying her mementos, of causing such destruction and causing the man before him and he harm. But, he also knew that she was thankful that she didn't destroy the city in her rage.

"I don't want to leave you alone with her like this, but I need to go and check the town, that was a mighty big quake she caused." Charlie sighed sadly, scratching the back of his neck.

Gambit lifted his head and nodded. "Go, den you can tell her dat all is well. Make sure she didn't kill anyone in her grief, I'll be okay Shadow Chief."

Charlie cast a long look before sighing, he had a point. "You're right kid, I'll double check. If you need me just call my cell, it'll be on the fridge near the phone. She ain't gonna like the fact she hurt you, you obviously mean something to her."

"She's like my sister, go quickly." He urged before pulling Isa's sobbing form closer to him. HE shifted slightly trying to get comfortable and tried to assess his injuries, he knew he had a broken rib and a few cuts but he wasn't too sure at the moment what else, his whole body screamed in pain.

Isa didn't move from his arms, her cries slowly dying off as she passed out into a dead sleep and yet Gambit refused to move from his spot. He owed her much, after all his life was saved because of her and well she had stayed with him after that nightmare, held him while he broke down after the mass execution. Soon, even he drifted off into a pain filled sleep.

"Remy?" At the confused horrified whisper of Isa, his eyes shot open before he groaned, hand flying to his right side as he jostled his ribs. "Oh god, what did I do?"

Isa stared in horror at her friend as she fell backwards and scrambled away from him, she could feel her shirt sticking to her where a pool of blood rested for a long amount of time and as she looked down at her hands it took all her strength not to throw up at the sight of the crimson that stained her hands.

"Cher it is okay." Remy grunted, shifting slightly to get some feeling back in his legs.

It wasn't okay, to Isa it wasn't okay. Her eyes scanned the room before locking back onto Remy in horror, she could see each cut and bruise on his body caused by her, and oh god… he even had a piece of wood jabbing out from his thigh. This was far from okay, and each wound she tallied up in her ledger.

"It's not okay!" She hissed horrified before scrambling forward and laying her hand on the exposed flesh, pushing her healing ability into him for a brief second to heal his wounds. "Oh god! I am so sorry!" She cried out as she sensed the internal wounds too before teleporting him home once his wounds were fully healed.

**XX**

Once he was gone and safe away from her Isa sealed herself inside her room and hadn't left since. She couldn't face the world at the moment, couldn't face Charlie or Remy both and as she cast her projection out on the world she could see the damage her loss of control caused.

"Bella. Bella, I need you to snap out of it. I left you alone for a week now but I need you, Gambit needs you. There are rouge vampires in town and we have already lost three people, please." Charlie begged as he came to a stop at the edge of the stairs where Isabella's shield stopped.

When there was no response Charlie sighed, dragging his hand through his hair tiredly. He had been up for three days tracking the vampires with Gambit and had no such luck beyond footprints leading away from the town. The wolves on the reservation had no luck catching them either as the rouges stayed just on the other side of the boarder.

So with the last hope of desperation he uttered the four words he knew would snap her out of it. "They killed Angela Webber."

Something snapped, Isa's eyes shot to Charlie as fire sparked deep within her orbs. One thing that Isa hated the most was when children were hurt and in the eyes of the law, Angela was still a child.

"When, how?" She asked her voice rough from misuse.

"This morning, one of the rangers found her body mutilated and drained in the forest near her home." He explained and watched as Isa stood her body stiff as she strode out the room heat radiating off her in waves.

"I will get them; they will suffer the same fate before they feel my flames." She promised darkly before disappearing out the door and into the forest, her body alight in flames.

* * *

**Author Note: This chapter is for Harleen of course :P Mwahahaha **

**Leave some love!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Title: When the Past Comes Knocking  
Penname: TheDarkestFallingStar  
Summary: **In a time of war three sides look for the mighty Siren Wolf of mutant lore. But Isa hasn't been the same since she had lost her mate... so when she find out he is alive, she couldn't help but go to him. Except; he doesn't remember who she is.

**Author Note: Here is another chapter for you all.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything x-men or twilight related!**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

The forest was silent, no sound could be heard. Even with the storm that rolled over, darkening the forest there was no wind to jostle the leaves, not animals or insects to make their own songs. Even as Isabella glided through the trees there was no sound, her feet barely even disturbing the dirt as her eyes scanned the area.

She had been to the crime scene, hidden under Charlie's power and saw the bloodshed, it pooled her anger and even more so when she smelt the familiar sweet stench. She knew it was a vampire that had killed the child before she left, ripped to shreds and drained.

"Come out; come out where ever you are." She drawled as she moved closer to the heart of the forest. She could sense them nearby, three of them and oh how was she pissed.

"I told you what would happen if you killed a child." She taunted her voice mystical.

The two men stiffened, their eyes flickering to one another as they familiar voice reached them, while the woman whimpered silently as her body screamed to run. They knew it was no use, they knew that they could not run and hide… there just was no hiding from Siren Wolf, not when she was like this.

James cursed slightly before stepping out, his dirty blonde hair glinting in the only patch of light left. His hands where high as he looked down, though a ruthless killer and hunter he may be, an idiot he is not. "Siren Wolf, I swore the last time when you saved me that I would not kill or harm a child."

Isabella bared her teeth, the elongated fangs dripping with venom. "Then why is your stench all over the scene."

"Siren Wolf, we know your rules, we dare not to go against them." Laurent uttered slowly, stepping beside his leader.

"Then tell me why your stench was there, tell me why I was told that you three killed a child? In my territory no less!" She snarled, flinging her hand out and clenching it, drawing out a cry from the still hiding woman.

"Please! Siren Wolf, we did no such thing! We were hunting another vampire!" James pleaded as his eyes flickered to his mate and then back to the woman who had saved him from death by his sire, he owed her much but her only demand was that he or his coven alike not kill children and he – they – kept to it. He knew all about what she could do and he has seen what she would do to him if he broke that vow.

"He's telling the truth!" Victoria gasped out, her hands flying up to the invisible grip around her throat.

Isabella snarled again, her eyes sweeping over the three and diving into their minds. Each were a sense of darkness and anger, crookedness alike. They were surely a coven of three and no more, ruled by the tracker who knew better. She could see the truth though; see that they were not in this town when Angela was killed.

Victoria dropped to the ground like a tone of rocks, sending the earth to fly up around her at the impact.

"Then tell me why your stench was…" She trailed off, inhaling sharply as she stared at the woman before them. Her clothes were different from yesterday, newer and cleaner. "Oh you foolish woman, tell me who you gave your clothes too."

James snapped his head to his mate in horror as he found his mate withering painfully on the ground, a ball of fire hovering over her, morphing towards the shape of Victoria. "What did you do!?" He snarled furious, panicked.

"I gave my clothes to the yellow eyes! They paid more than we have ever gotten!" She screamed as Isabella lowered the fire.

James blanched, his head jerking back as he and Laurent shared a horrified look. "We didn't know about this, we would have stopped her. The yellow eyes are the ones we are trying to track around looking for our little game. We want nothing to do with their kind and what they do against yours. We know our place, we stick to human and vampire not mutant or wolf."

Isabella cocked her head to the side, her blank eyes scanning over them before nodding with a small toothy smile. "Matters not."

No matter how fast they ran, they could not escape her. They could feel the flames licking at their heels, Victoria's screams echoing the forest as the orange and blue hues lick her stony flesh. That was when James stopped; his feet staggering to a stop as he felt the mating bond in his chest rip and break away before the flames engulfed him. As his screams joined his covens he thought, he should have known better, he should have told his mate about Siren Wolf and her promise, and then they would have been safe as any form of action to use against a child would have screamed danger to her… therefore she would not have done it.

Isabella stared blankly at the burning embers of the fallen coven; rage swirled around her viciously before her eyes snapped up to the men before her, tan, tall and bare-chested. She sniffed casually before nodding in a form of greeting as the familiar earthy smell of the shifters invaded her sense. These must be the wolves that Charlie spoke of when she got here.

"They are gone, but they were not the threat." She hummed her eyes scanning the dark forest once more as the storm above began to weep.

"I would hope there are none of my kind on your reservation Shifter Wolf, for the _Cullen's_ and their _kings _hunt mine down and turn them into a cold one." She explained blandly, but all the wolves present could see the burning rage behind the goddess's eyes.

"Like you?" Sam asked confused, gruff.

"Mutant Samuel, I am a mutant." Bella replied back matter of fact, watching as the others shifted uncomfortably. "I will not harm you, I do not harm innocent. I came to kill them and I did, I thought to warn you before I take my leave."

"How did you? No, there is none on our tribe that we know of… though two young ones were taken two years ago and none after that." Sam explained to the woman before him, still weary. His instincts screamed danger but screamed Alpha at the same time.

Isabella smirked, a wide toothy grin more like it, causing the wolves and men to whimper. "I am Siren Wolf, older than you. I wish not to rule you; I care not to be an Alpha. I am Omega. If you shall ever need me, I am staying with Chief Swan, I take it you know where he lives?" She asked, waiting for them to nod before nodding herself in a goodbye.

She had a vengeance to seek, a coven to kill before she goes back to suffering. Though as she walked back home, the rain washing away the flames that licked at her flesh, she couldn't hold back the tears and memories… the grief…

* * *

**Author Note: This is just a mere filler. **

**Let me know what you think yeah?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Title: When the Past Comes Knocking  
Penname: TheDarkestFallingStar  
Summary: **In a time of war three sides look for the mighty Siren Wolf of mutant lore. But Isa hasn't been the same since she had lost her mate... so when she find out he is alive, she couldn't help but go to him. Except; he doesn't remember who she is.

**Author Note: Here is another chapter for you all.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything x-men or twilight related!**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

Logan frowned as he found himself upon the mountaintops, cool breeze swirling around him softly as he stared at the woman in front of the house before him. He recognized the woman as the same one who's been on his mind since she left.

"You're late Mister." She scolded, causing confusion to sweep through him.

"Late? For what?" He asked cautiously.

Isabella chuckled, as if she didn't hear him. "You were supposed to be here an hour ago, come."

Logan stiffened as the woman jumped on his back and covered his eyes. Suddenly he felt himself jerk and watched him and the woman walk forward around to the side. He was even more confused now as he dreamt of himself as a third point of view.

_"Where are we going darlin'?" _His dreamlike-self chuckled.

He watched as the woman and he began to blur before suddenly he was in the back garden, flowers and candles littered the ground and in the middle was a picnic.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday James!" The woman cheered happily, lifting her hands up to let him see.

_"I can't believe I forgot; now this is a perfect ending... I love you Isabella."_

He shot up with a jolt before grasping his head in pain. His pain and words from his dream – _memory_ – burned in his mind as other memories... oh god, memories… The blurry images, some he could see and some he could not burned into his head painfully.

He could remember his war days, Victor his brother before he became corrupted… he could… almost remember her… His hand shot out, claws stopping millimetres before the throat of whomever was in his room and with a deep breath he could smell Jasmine and Roses, Jean.

"Why are you here Jean?" He grunted out, lowering his hand and retracting his claws. Jean frowned before masking her face in a seductive leer while sitting on the edge of Logan's bed, the sheer red baby doll opening slightly to expose the soft flesh of her stomach.

"I wanted to see you…" She pouted, trailing her hand up his arm. "I've been trying to get your attention since that _woman _left." She finished, spitting the word woman out.

Logan's eyes snapped open, landing on Jean's chest. It was the first thing he saw, due to her sitting basically in his lap. He instantly jerked her arm off, lifting his eyes to meet hers. It shocked him to the core as he stared at her 'seductive' face; he honestly couldn't remember why he found her so attractive. Even now, all she seemed to be was desperate. Her and Scott were no longer together, actually that was due to him too. He didn't like it when women tended to cheat on their men right under their noses and he honestly told the truth for once. This wasn't much like him at all, because he didn't give a flying fuck before the woman Isabella came.

Things blew out of proportion of course and Chuckle's office had to be redecorated from well… their redecorating but he saw the truth when Charles pointed it out AND showed him. Scott and Jean didn't last for more than two days after that when he saw her flirt with Logan in the hall.

"What are you doing Jean? This aint you." He grunted out, shoving her off of him and to the floor. It wasn't right; his body screamed that she was the wrong woman.

"WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME? WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU?" She screamed in outrage, objects lifting into the air in her wrath. "I've been throwing myself at you now that I am free, just like you wanted and now you don't want me?" She snarled her hair whipping around her.

The door burst open, Scott and Storm bursting in with the others behind them. Logan watched as Jean lost herself finally to her power, her eyes darkening, veins growing as everything around her exploded.

"You will rue the day you turned me down Logan." She snarled once more, her eyes flickering over the others. "You are all petty, for a year I have been here and seen each of your weakness. You disgust me as mutant." She snapped once again, the others crying out as she slammed them all into the wall.

"Jean what are you doing?" Charles demanded as he wheeled himself forward, ignoring the pain he got when he tried to push into her mind.

Cocking her head, Jean smirked. "Nice try Professor, but you cannot get into my mind without me wanting you too." She chuckled darkly, before throwing him down the hall with a flick of her wrist.

All watched as Jean floated down the hall, hands twisting slowly back and forth to keep her up while she destroyed everything in her path and hurt those that tried to stop her. She will show them all the true power of The Phoenix if it's that last thing she ever did, she will weed out those who were not strong enough and painfully.

Rouge raced towards the professor with Bobby, pressing her hands to his shoulders slightly to hold him down as her eyes landed on the wood digging into his side. "You need to stay still. Someone get Hank!"

"Peter went to get him with Kitty." Storm rushed out quickly as she ripped off her nightgown and pressed it to the wound, trying not to jostle the shard.

Xavier grasped Storms wrist with a gasp, his eyes wide and full of horror. "She's lost to us. A war is coming, one bigger than the current... Only one can stop her... Siren Wolf..." He grasped out before closing his eyes and passing out from the pain.

Storm frowned convened, worried, before stepping back as Peter, Hank and Kitty rushed forward with a stretcher. When they quickly removed Xavier, her eyes flickered to Scott's.

"I knew something was wrong with her but I ignored it. That was my mistake and now look. I should have said something to Professor." Scott hissed outraged, at himself and at Jean.

"It's not your fault, Scott." She tried to soothe.

Scott just shook his head before frowning, "did he really utter Siren Wolf? The legend? He must have been delirious if he thinks that Siren Wolf is real let alone still alive."

Storm sighed before glancing around, cringing as everyone stared at her. The children knew all the tales, folklore in the mutant community but the elder ones knew the true horror stories.

"Everyone needs to know that... Jean Grey is now a threat, the only person who could stop her is Siren Wolf... In fact..." She paused, her eyes flickering to those who were in the danger room the day she came. "Some of you have already met her."

Storm left quickly after that, she wouldn't tell outright but she would give enough for them to guess. She won't tell them, she would leave it up to the professor to explain, especially since he would have to explain to Logan how he knows the legend.

* * *

**Author Note: Mwahahahaha.**

**well? What do you think?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Title: When the Past Comes Knocking  
Penname: TheDarkestFallingStar  
Summary: **In a time of war three sides look for the mighty Siren Wolf of mutant lore. But Isa hasn't been the same since she had lost her mate... so when she find out he is alive, she couldn't help but go to him. Except; he doesn't remember who she is.

**Author Note: Here is another chapter for you all.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything x-men or twilight related!**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

Gambit burst the door open, causing Charlie to shout, his beer spilling to the floor. This of course caught the attention of Isabella downstairs and in an instant Remy found himself pressed against the wall by his throat.

"Dammit LeBeau, I could have killed you." She snarled, letting him go instantly as she saw his wide terrified glowing eyes.

"Sorry Cher, but we have a big problem and vampires are not it." He rushed out before yanking the remote from Charlie's hands and switching the channel to the news.

_We are here today reporting an attack on New York! We have over the past few years learnt that there are other people… mutants… that live among us and now… now our worst fears…_

Bella paused the screen, her eyes glowing fiercely as she stared at the screen of burning New York City. She could see the innocents fleeing for their lives as mutants attacked them and she could see that those who stood against them were killed.

"We need to do something!" Charlie exclaimed horrified.

Remy nodded. "We must go and help dem, maybe de professor need help!"

"No." The word was a whisper as it left her lips, stunning both the men in the room.

"Cher, we must help dem, innocents are dying." Remy explained confused, pointing to the screen she had yet to look away from. This was not Magneto, the man who wanted her to win the war, or Charles Xavier who wished for peace. It was a new mutant, someone powerful but she didn't know who.

The remote crumbled in her grip, her eyes flashing to Gambits. "I said NO!" She snarled, the windows exploding.

A sob built up into her throat as she fixed the windows instantly, looking away from them tired and ashamed. "I cannot… I just cannot Remy… Please do not make me fight… It was hard to bring myself back from Siren Wolf and I don't know if I can again if I fight. If you must, you may go… both of you… but I will not fight…" She trailed off, her throat tight; eyes stinging with tears as she disappeared back into her room.

It had been days or maybe even weeks since she killed the coven, not even caring at the fact that they didn't exactly do it. She lived in their screams and drunk their fear with pleasure, her animal being free once again was back in the days of her youth before it was unknowingly tamed by her love.

But now though he is still alive, he cannot remember her and her animal, the monster all fear and call Siren Wolf was grieving too and did not care who she killed. Bella just didn't have the fight in her to care anymore, her heart was broken.

"Cher, I am sorry. I should not have pushed you, I know better. Please do not cry Chère." Remy whispered sadly as he pulled her sobbing form into him. She didn't even realise until then that she was crying.

"I cannot go Remy; I must stay and deal with everything. I'll send you both tonight, go and get packed and dressed." She uttered softly, pushing him away, her eyes never meeting his.

Remy sighed and nodded, kissing the crown of her head before making his way up the stairs. "I am a fool. I should not have pushed when she is like dis, she said we be leavin' real soon so go get packed and ready." He informed Shadow Chief tired before making his way home.

It didn't take long for Remy to get home, leaving a message to Greg about having to leave immediately on a family emergency before gathering his things. He quickly changed into his gear, packing a deck of cards into his breast pocket before pulling up his head piece, finding comfort that the back of his head was no longer exposed.

His whole body stiffened when he took in a deep breath, the sickly sweet sent invading his senses. A low growl of frustration left his mouth, hand clenching around the bo staff in his hand.

"Wait, I mean you no harm." The vampire exclaimed, a sense of calm filling the room.

Gambit shook his head clear, his glowing eyes locking onto the familiar vampire before him. He was a Cullen that was for sure, the yellow eyes stark against the pale skin. In an instant Gambit rushed forward, his staff connecting with the Vampire, sending it flying back as his power cracked in the air.

"Sure, you're coven isn't de one who killed Angela, you're coven isn't de one to take mutants to turn them. Why should I believe a moustique like you?" He snapped harshly, staff up in defence as the vampire got to his feet.

Jasper rubbed his chest at the ache, that's been a first for a very long time. "Cause I mean you no harm, I ain't with the coven of my own free will. The _kings _of my kind forced me to as punishment, I was a mutant human and I was changed by a rabid bitch for her vampire war when she found out. Changed my brother too later on and being a _Cullen _is my punishment an' if I don' comply they execute my baby brother an' his mate on the spot." He drawled out in a hiss, trying to make the Cajun mutant before him to listen.

"Den why you be here if not to kill or turn me?" Gambit asked wary, his eyes never leaving the vampire.

Jasper sighed. "To warn you and your friend, the Cullen's know that your mutants and high ones. I was an alpha and they know how good Alpha mutant's powers are when turned. They know you and your friend are high alphas. I can't take it anymore, they need to suffer. I want to be with my brother and sister; I can help if you help me."

Gambit eyed him critically before humming. "You were a low alpha, closer to the beta. If your power is this strong now, I'm high alpha and well my friend…" he trailed off, he knew the vampire before he was not manipulating him, he could sense the false emotions before.

"Hello Major." Isabella uttered, stepping out from the shadows and into the light, causing both of them to jump.

Jasper's eyes popped open before he kneeled with a bow of his head. "Miss Howlett… I…" He stammered as the memories of the mutant woman flashed across his mind. He met her just after he escaped her having to help him when he was ambushed in his weakened state.

"Your captives can try for me but they won't succeed." She chuckled before facing Gambit. "I sent Shadow Chief ahead; I came to see what was taking you so long; I will check in tomorrow to see if you are okay. I need you to tell me all you can find out, the mutant is an omega but one I have not encountered. Stay safe Frère." She murmured before teleporting him to the mansion.

Her eyes snapped to the vampire before her, suddenly Jasper found himself in the air with her hand around his throat. Jasper tried not to struggle as he took in the flaming hair and eyes.

"You dare attack him again or cause him to attack I will not be nice next time. Now I know your reasons and I will help once this is done, I won't have those fucking _kings _corrupt and kill any more of my kind. Let your family come for me, they will meet their fates at my hands and I will dance among the ashes with glee. Those fuckers killed a human child and I do not take kind to beings that kill children, I already dealt with the rogues." She snarled and pulled him close, her teeth snapping millimetres from his face.

"I didn't mean any harm, I told him that." He gasped out.

Bella snarled. "It don' matter, Gambit is not a trustin' kinda man. He will attack first and ask never, he learnt that lesson the hard way… like you and I did." She snapped before sighing harshly and dropping him, trying to calm down.

"Tell your family that they can come but they will never win. Tell them if they want a war… they will die by my flames. I am not an alpha like they think, like you thought to be." She growled out roughly, her chest heaving.

She wanted to avoid a war, to retain her sanity and humanity but her hold on her beast was slipping and Bella didn't know if she wanted to care anymore or not. A dark, cold laugh echoed the silence, sending fear down Jasper's spine, his eyes never leaving her frame.

"Everyone wants me for a war…" She murmured gruffly, her eyes snapping to Jasper. "I suggest you call The Captain, Major. He will tell you. NOW LEAVE ME BE!" She roared and he suddenly found himself in the forest near his home.

"Fuck." He hissed before pulling out his phone and dialling his brother, he luckily didn't have to wait too long.

_"Jasper! What have you done! Do you know what you have done! What those fuckers have done after killing that child?" _Peter snapped furious, fearful.

"I don't know! I don' fuckin' get involved!" He snapped causing Peter to sigh.

_"Jasper, I love you brother but fuck… You never figured out who Dollface was did you?" _He asked softly, tired.

"No! I just know she isn't an Alpha and old!" He snapped frustrated, his eyes scanning the darkened trees while pushing out his power to sense for the assholes he was trapped with.

_"Jasper… Isabella Howlett, the woman who saved our asses decimated Maria and her camp with a flick of her wrist. Dammit Major! She's the mighty Siren Wolf and that fucking coven has pissed her off!" _

Fuck…

_"Yeah brother… fuck."_

* * *

**Author Note: MWAHAHAHA**


	13. Chapter 13

**Title: When the Past Comes Knocking  
Penname: TheDarkestFallingStar  
Summary: **In a time of war three sides look for the mighty Siren Wolf of mutant lore. But Isa hasn't been the same since she had lost her mate… so when she find out he is alive, she couldn't help but go to him. Except; he doesn't remember who she is.

**Author Note: I know, I know it's been like four months since I updated this, but fuck… I've been captured by the Hobbit fandom! It has me chained in the Land of Arda! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything x-men or twilight related!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

Gambit reached out as Isa teleported him, his body dematerializing and materializing in seconds. His home turned into the front gates of the school and for the first time in a while Gambit felt sick, his body hunched over as he dry heaved at the sudden equilibrium shift.

"Oh mon dieu, now dat ain't somethin' I've experience in a long while." He groaned out as he grasped Shadow Chief's jacket for support.

Charlie frowned at him. "What took you so long? What happened?"

"I got home and one of dem moustique's was in my house. He came tryin' to warn us dat dem fools know Chère and I are mutants. She teleported me here and faced the Texan, she no doing so good." He groaned out as he straightened his duster and picked up his staff.

"We got to do something, she's slowly breaking down. I haven't seen her this way for a very long time if ever. I think seeing her James alive but not remembering her broke her." Charlie sighed out, running a hand through his hair as he remembered seeing her haunted eyes that flickered with fire. "I'm worried that if everyone keeps pushing her, we won't have to worry about whatever attacked New York but her. She's barely holding onto Siren Wolf now, I don't think she has much will left in her."

"I know, but first we go and see the Professor and find out who be destroyin' New York and rallying the worst of de worst." Gambit muttered with a scowl, he knew Isa wasn't together like she normally was, he could see her broken spirit and often he saw Siren Wolf staring back at him. But he will do what she asked first and then deal with the Wolverine.

Charlie and Remy both made their way towards the school and frowned at the damage and the chaos that was the inside. Half the main hallway was in repairs while student's scurried in and out, casting worried and fearful glances at them.

"What on earth?" Charlie asked softly as the kids that didn't know them both gave a wide berth, many even using their powers as a guard.

"Gambit!" Peter greeted, his body returning back to it's usual human flesh state as he saw who was causing the unease. "Ah Shadow Chief."

"It's good to see you again too Peter, sorry for the… disturbance." Charlie greeted as he eyed the place once more.

"What happened here? Where is de Professor, Storm? Scott? Rouge? Jean?" Gambit asked, his eyes flickering to the damage and back.

Peter winced and gestured the two to follow him. "Jean… Jean is no longer Jean."

"What you mean by dat?" Gambit asked before frowning deeper as he saw they were making their way to the infirmary. "Why we headin' dis way?"

"You'll see." Peter muttered as he opened the door to the infirmary to reveal Professor in one of the beds with Storm, Scott and the others by his side.

"Ah, Gambit, Charlie… it is good to see you and I know you are here about the attack on New York." Charles greeted the two as they entered the room.

"Who did dis?" Gambit demanded as he made his way to the Professor's side.

It was Scott who answered. "It was Jean… She hadn't been herself as of late and when Logan turned her down… well, she's no longer Jean Grey but The Phoenix."

"Are you tellin' me dat she be motier foux? I thought de Wolverine was all crazy for Jean, what happened?" He asked, never taking his eyes off Scott but a sense of dread began to stir up in his stomach.

"Logan's been a lil' preoccupied Remy; he's been seeing that woman everywhere, the one who came with ya." Rouge stated causing both Charlie and Remy to share a look.

It was Charlie who spoke next. "Does he remember who she is? Is he remembering?"

"I do believe he is, he utters her name every now and then with a look upon his face that we've neer seen. But he doesn't want to admit that he had a wife before… everything. He feels guilty that he couldn't remember her and with all he's done…" Charles explained, trailing off as a dark look washed over the Cajun's face.

"Where be de Wolverine now?" He asked through gritted teeth, his hands clenching rightly around his staff, eyes glowing.

"Now Gambit, whatever you're thinking it won't work. You will never win." Peter stated as he stepped in front of the door.

"I suggest you move Colossus. You see, that woman is our friend, a mother to us both and if we don't do something the mutant tearing up New York will be the least of our problems. Isabella isn't too stable right now; she's broken knowing that her _mate _her _husband _doesn't remember her when she thought him to be dead for a very long time." Charlie stated darkly, his hands jerking as his power rippled out and swallowed Remy whole.

Gambit rushed down the halls, his eyes glowing causing the kids to scuttle out of his way as he scanned each and every room for Logan. He checked all the usual places first before cursing and strode towards the cafeteria's kitchen, the place where he and Wolverine usually kept the good stuff behind a hidden panel.

He didn't stop when the doors of the room shattered as his hands pushed them open, his power rippling. The kids screamed, many throwing whatever they could at him but watched as he simply strode towards the hunched figure in the back corner.

"Now Gumbo, I'm not in the mood for one of yer tantrums." Logan grunted before he found himself slammed against the wall, his body aching in a familiar way.

With a growl he pushed himself up from the debris and shook off the dust from the plaster behind him, his claws extended as he cracked his neck and stared down at the crazy pissed of Cajun. "Now Bub that was a bad idea, what I do to piss you off?"

"YOU BE DESTROYIN' CHER!" He yelled furious, sending a volley of cards towards Logan. "You bein' selfish! She thought you to be dead an' she come to find you alive, in love with some woman an' not know a lick 'bout her!"

Logan grunted with each impact, his body being pressed into the wall further and further with each impact. "I don't deserve the woman! I'm a monster, I've killed many! WHY WOULD SHE EVER WANT ME?" He roared before tackling Gambit into the ground.

"Because she is your wife!" Remy snarled back as he threw a punch at Logan, putting his power behind it and sending he man sprawling. "Because she is deadlier then you! You think that Jean is the enemy now? If you don't…. I'll lose her if you don't remember her, I'll lose de woman who took care of me, who made me see dat I am more than just a thief… I can't lose her to dat _Monster_ dat's within her. If you don't fix it soon _James, _we'll have to kill her cause if we lose Isabella now, den Siren Wolf will win."

Logan paused as he stared at the defeated kid before him, his eyes clear and utterly broken. It was a look he had seen long ago in a shitty bar in New Orleans when he was looking for his brother, for Stryker.

"What do you mean Gumbo? What has Siren Wolf got to do with this and the woman?" HE asked confused as the name finally caught up to him.

Remy looked up, his eyes slipping closed and sent a silent apology to his friend for breaking the only promise he made to her. "She be Siren Wolf… Your wife, Isabella is Siren Wolf and she be your mate and you hers."

Logan stumbled back in shock. "What?"

* * *

**Author note: Short I know but hey, an update! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Title**: When the Past Comes Knocking  
**Penname**: TheDarkestFallingStar  
**Summary**: In a time of war three sides look for the mighty Siren Wolf of mutant lore. But Isa hasn't been the same since she had lost her mate… so when she find out he is alive, she couldn't help but go to him. Except; he doesn't remember who she is.

**Author Note: I know, I know it's been like four months since I updated this, but fuck… I've been captured by the Hobbit fandom! It has me chained in the Land of Arda!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything x-men or twilight related!**

* * *

**Third POV**

The cafeteria was silent as Logan stumbled back and fell heavily into the chair causing it to groan under his weight.

Remy just buried his head into hands and let out a very uncharacteristic sob as the weight of what he just did hit him. He hadn't even known her secret for that long and he swore not to tell. But he just did that, he told a room full of people.

"Why didn't she tell me?" Logan asked suddenly as he wracked through his muddy memories and found no answer. "Why not before, why not when she came here?"

"Because she wasn't Siren Wolf with you." Charlie replied as he walked into the cafeteria with Storm. "She loves you and she feared of you knew, you would fear her... hate her."

Logan frowned; he understood that answer and reasoning all too well. "Why not tell me when she came? Why did she help Marie?"

"She came to see you Logan, but you didn't remember her and she didn't want to force the memories on you. She's not that type of person." Storm informed before sighing, remembering the broken look upon Siren Wolfs face. "She saw you thought of Rogue like a daughter so she did the next best thing, she helped her to make you both happy."

"Why tell me now then?" He asked, staring intently at Remy.

Charlie moved to the kids side and crouched, a sad sigh escaping his lips as he pulled Gambit's hands from his face and stared took in the red rimmed eyes. "She'll forgive you."

"No, I don't think Cher will. What I did was inexcusable; I broke her trust de second I told him... Them." He explained, gesturing to the others.

Charlie sighed and smacks Gambit in the back of his head. "They're going to know anyway if she's going to help take out the enemy."

"I still don't know if she will though." Remy replied with a frown. "There's just too much with de coven killing Angela, to de Cullen's wanting us."

"Wait, Cullen's?" Storm interrupted suddenly, a frown pulling at her brows.

Charlie cast her a look. "Have you heard of them?"

"A long time ago, when I was a little girl. They tried to take me and a few others from my hometown. They succeeded by taking one girl, she was a mutant too with the ability to draw you in." She explained.

"Dey're vampires, a coven who moves from small town to small town changing and killing mutants for their own gain or that of their rulers. Dey know I be an Alpha level mutant and dey think Cher be one too." Remy sighed out as he got to his feet, sparing a sharp glance at Logan who left indentations as he gripped the table tightly.

"Will she come if you ask her?" Storm asked softly after a pregnant pause

Charlie shook his head. "No, she won't. She'll kill The Phoenix without hesitation if she gets worse but at the cost of her own sanity. Isa came to me when she killed a teenager in her sleep. He came to capture her, he was one of Magneto's and it just broke her inside a little." Charlie explained as he ran his hand through his hair, ignoring the sudden sharp inhales of surprise. "Isabella doesn't like killing children and all who know of Siren Wolf, know that if you kill a child you won't live to see morning."

"What if I ask her?" Logan uttered, causing all to look his way. "What if I ask her to come?"

Remy and Charlie share a look, "it might work. But, she still thinks you don't remember her."

"Then I'll make her believe me." He grunted out before standing.

Charlie frowned at Logan. "What are you going to do?"

"Well I figured I'd walk right on up to the front door and knock." Wolverine said over his shoulder as he made his way out of the cafeteria and towards the garage.

"Logan wait, it's a long way from here to Forks. You'll need to take the jet." Storm yelled as she, Charlie and Gambit rushed after him. Rouge, Bobby, Kurt and Kitty stepped out from behind some of the new drywall pieces and stared Logan down.

"We're comin' with ya." Rouge drawled out, leaving no room for an argument. "She helped me a real lot with my powers and I'd like to return the favour."

Logan sighed and hunched his shoulders knowing better than to argue with Marie when she had that no-nonsense tone. The kid was just too damn stubborn. "Alright, what about the others?"

This time it was Storm and Charlie sharing a look. "Charles is calling in Magneto."

"Right then, best be gone then." He grunted displeased before changing his direction and making his way down to the jet.

Bella stared at the wall in front of her before cocking her head to the side as she heard something odd but brushed it off as nothing, a trick of the silence. With a deep sigh she rested her head on her knees and let her mind drift towards her James, a time of peace before it was cruelly ripped from her.

She missed her James, her life before all this agony and she was glad that the bastard who caused this was dead. Pity she wasn't able to kill him herself.

The sound of gravel crunching under feet caused her head to shoot up and stared at the spot where the front steps were. She knew it wasn't a Cullen as they had a habit of sneaking around her house and whispering_. They must be here for Charlie_… She thought before getting up and making her way up the stairs as three loud slightly hesitant knocks filled the air.

"Coming, coming." She muttered before swinging the door open and blinking, she felt as if she was suddenly thrown into the past. There before her was her James, her husband who had forgotten her and he was staring at her with the same shining eyes and a soft sad smile.

Logan just stared at the woman who was his wife with sad eyes. "Hey there Darlin'."

* * *

**Author Note: WHAT DID I DO!?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Title**: When the Past Comes Knocking  
**Penname**: TheDarkestFallingStar  
**Summary**: In a time of war three sides look for the mighty Siren Wolf of mutant lore. But Isa hasn't been the same since she had lost her mate… so when she find out he is alive, she couldn't help but go to him. Except; he doesn't remember who she is.

**Author Note: I know, I know it's been like four months since I updated this, but fuck… I've been captured by the Hobbit fandom! It has me chained in the Land of Arda!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything x-men or twilight related!**

* * *

**Third POV**

Bella stumbles away from the door in shock, her hands knocking down a few things from the hallway table as she tried to get away.

Logan quickly jerks forward and caught her as she began to fall backwards and pulled her close to his chest, blinking heavily as a memory washed over him of them dancing in a bar, a wild smile on her face wearing a little white sundress and boots.

"No… no… no… no… you can't. You're not here… You don't remember." Bella rambles as she struggled to get out of his arms. He wasn't real, he just wasn't. Her James didn't remember her, didn't know who she was anymore; he can't be here staring at her in the way he always had.

"I am here Darlin'." He replies strongly, holding her tighter against him. "I'm real, I remember."

She shook her head violently and teleported out of his arms and into her room, her chaotic safe room that still was ruined and damaged from her rage and grief. Logan quickly followed the scent of his wife down to the basement, finding the door being part of the closet quite interesting before stopping on the stares as he took in the destruction and Isabella rocking in the middle of the mayhem.

"It's a trick, another trick… I've finally lost it, my grief drove me crazy… Good job brain…" He heard her mutter before sighing.

"You were angry I was an hour late to my birthday party. It was just the two of us in our backyard, you made us a picnic." He explains causing Bella to go still and look up at him with tear filled eyes. But Logan could see the glimmer of hope in their depths.

"Just before when I caught you, I saw you in cowboy boots and a little white sundress with my hat upon your head. We were the only ones dancing in the bar; it was a slow song… She's Got You by…" He trails off, he couldn't remember who sung it yet but he knew it was what they danced to.

"Patsy Cline… It was by Patsy Cline, I used ta' sing it to you as well." She whispers before frowning. "How? Who told you this?"

"You did Darlin'. Since I saw ya', since the day you helped Marie all I could think about was you. Then these hazy images started, they soon cleared up but not by much. I remember little but I know the truth… I know you're my wife." He explains looking down. "I thought I didn't deserve you cause I forgot you, because I killed so many."

"No James, I knew all you had done before you confessed it all one night drunk at a bar." She chuckles.

"Not just from then, after that." He explains before frowning. "How come you never told me? I can't remember much but I know you never told me."

Bella frowns confused. "Tell you what?"

"That you're Siren Wolf."

Her whole body froze and jerked back as if been struck, her eyes widening and darkening all at once. "How? How do you know?" She asks before closing her eyes and slumping. "Which one?"

"Gambit told me after he beat me into a wall." Logan explains, scratching the back of his neck at the sudden guilt of throwing the kid under the bus.

Bella nods. "Of course he did. Remy is loyal and will protect those he loves."

"Kids all beat up; worried you'd hate him for tellin' me. Look Darlin' I'm not afraid of ya, but I just wanna know why you never told me."

"Because I wasn't Siren Wolf with you, you made me feel normal… just Isabella. I knew you were a mutant, and my name strikes fear into everyone, would you still have loved me if you knew? But then again, you told me you were different under the influence in some dive bar in the fifties. I just didn't want ta lose you James." She explains tiredly.

"Why did you come?" She asked after a few beats of silence.

"We need your help with Jean, Darlin'." He confessed watching while where whole body just seemed to collapse in on herself, like a weight had been added to her shoulders.

"You are asking for a lot my love, I don't know if I can control my animal anymore. I had tried for so long to hide and to live in peace." She whispers to him, a hitch in her breath.

"Please Isa, we can't let her continue. She's killin' a lot of folk out there, kids included." He pleads flinching as her head shot up and pitch black eyes stared back at him.

Bella clenched her eyes closed tightly, reigning in the beast before nodding. For him she would do this, for him she will join one more war and then… and then she will leave and return _home. _She will be in peace and far away from civilisation, even if James could remember her, she wouldn't tear him away from his home now, his family that he had seemed to create. Maybe Remy could come with her.

With a shake of her head she gathered all that she could take with her in one duffel bag, what was left of her clothes and her wedding album before turning to face her husband once more. "Where are we goin?"

"The jet is in a clearing not far from here." He explained causing her to nod and to take his outstretched hand, albeit hesitantly. She still didn't know if this was all real yet, it just felt too good to be true.

They walked to the jet in silence, Bella unwilling to speak and Logan unsure of how to talk to her, what to ask her. Though he was worried about Isabella, her face blank and eyes hollow. Even when they finally made it back to the others and the jet she just glided right past everyone and took a seat in the back.

Remy clenched his hands and eyes as Isa just walked right past him, didn't acknowledge him at all. It cut him to the very core and he knew that…

"It's not you. She ain't mad at ya Gumbo." Logan explained to the kid while looking up at the ramp. "I asked her to come and she is, give her time. She was pretty shook up when she saw me, when I told her."

"I can do dat, but it just hurts is all." He shrugged, trying to brush it off but couldn't.

Charlie shook his head. "Remy she was upset before, let her process this and then try and talk to her. Don't fret, it'll do you no good, she'll forgive you – us."

Remy nodded and made his way up the ramp, taking his seat beside her and drawing out the pack of cards before beginning to shuffle them, his eyes shifting from his hands to his sister every now and then.

He couldn't help but worry.

* * *

**Author Note: Here you go guys!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Title**: When the Past Comes Knocking

**Penname**: TheDarkestFallingStar  
**Summary**: In a time of war three sides look for the mighty Siren Wolf of mutant lore. But Isa hasn't been the same since she had lost her mate… so when she find out he is alive, she couldn't help but go to him. Except; he doesn't remember who she is.

**Author Note: Still chained in the Land of Arda!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything x-men or twilight related!**

* * *

**Third POV**

The flight back to the academy was silent and tense; no one could make a sound as they stared at Siren Wolf. Even the younger kids couldn't say a word.

They all had heard of Siren Wolf, the strongest Omega there ever was and probably ever will be. They also knew that she was ruthless and deadly, she could take down an army or city with a flick of a wrist. But Marie couldn't see that monster in the woman before her, all she could see with the pain and the loss, a broken spirit.

"Isa?" Charlie spoke nervously, breaking the near deafening silence once the jet landed. "There's something you should know before you get off the plane."

Bella continued to stare at the seat before her but she tilted her he'd slightly to indicate that she was listening. Besides being lost in her memories, Bella was listening to all the thoughts around her.

"Charles called in Magneto."

The hiss that escaped Bella's lips was close to a snarl as she jerked to her feet, sending the cards Remy was shuffling everywhere. Her form flickered for a brief second before suddenly she was gone.

"You be not thinkin' Shadow, should have told Cherie when we be with her." Gambit tisked before sprinting towards the mansion with Logan and Storm on his tail.

The scene they ran into was chaos, kids were running to their rooms as the sounds of cracks and splintering wood filled the halls. The three of them came to a skidding stop as Beast flew through the wall and crashed into the other side.

"I'd advise going in there if I were you." He groaned, shaking the debris from his fur. "Ms Howlett is not happy."

The house shook as a roar echoed from the room and Logan didn't hesitate for a second diving through the hole as the scent of blood reached his nose. He quickly found his wife and tackled her off of Magneto in a blink of an eye, grunting as bone claws dug into his kidney.

"Calm down Darlin'!" He huffed, jerking his head away as she went to bite.

At the sound of her Husband's voice Bella stilled, her vision clearing of the red haze and blinked down in horror. "Oh god!" She choked out, springing back from him.

"Now I'm fine Darlin', don't get yerself in a tizzy." That was all Logan could say as he saw the guilt and grief well up in her eyes. "I'm good as new, see."

Bella eyed the spot where she had stabbed her husband critically before nodding and accepting what he said as she watched the wound heal; leaving no sign of a wound at all.

"Can someone explain to me why she attacked us?" Erik groaned out as Storm helped him to his feet.

"Why don't you take a guess?" Gambit snorted out as he went to stand by his sister's side, clearly showing who his loyalties lied with.

"I've never seen her in my life." That was the truth, he indeed has never seen her in his life as well as the fact that not many did and lived to tell about it.

Isa growled low in her throat. "Who you be huntin' before Jean went all Phoenix? Who you think be killin' all your minions? The child you sent?"

Gambit shot her an apologetic look as he saw her flinch at the mention of the child she killed.

Charles watched the scene before him with sad eyes as he saw the distinct shift in the room, Logan stood with Marie between him, the x-men and his wife; unsure where to stand while Erik and Raven sat on the other side of the room.

"What made you think Siren Wolf would help you with your… _Crusade?" _The words came out in a hiss, drawing all eyes to the very tense Bella. "Any of your sides?"

"Darlin'..." Logan began.

"No I wish to know, curious is all." She shrugged showing a facade of calm composure.

"Go on, I'd answer her." Charlie chuckled, knowing full well his oldest friend was pissed.

Both Charles and Erik shared a look; they didn't really know why they wanted her on their side. Erik just wanted equality, as the humans had all but wiped out their kind or planned to. Charles just wanted peace, acceptance and with Siren Wolf it could have been achieved.

Bella let out a little hummed as she looked between them both. "Peace and Equality through any means necessary. The wants and desires by every dictator who has ever walked the earth, it's because of well-meant _peace _and _equality _that killed thousands. Well sorry to say after this you're on your own, she ain't gonna help you."

"How do you know? She could, she will!" All eyes snapped to Raven, a snort escaping a few in the room who knew the truth.

"My you're full of delusions aren't you? Do you know Siren Wolf's first rule is? Don't kill children. Tell me Raven, who'd you send to hunt for her last? How old was he exactly?" With each word Bella stalked towards the Metamorph; a dark glint in her eyes. "Well?"

When both failed to answer, they found themselves in the air; the woman before them a deep charcoal and flaming red hair. "Let me tell you then! He was SIXTEEN! I woke to find my claws plunged into his neck!"

"You…?" Magneto gasped out as he realised who exactly the woman was.

"Yes… You didn't need to find me after all." She chuckled darkly before smirking. "Lets see how you two do as powerless for once, except this time the _cure _wont wear off."

Everyone watched on in horror as Mystique and Magneto cried out, their eyes glowing as Siren Wolf laughed. They could move, to stunned or afraid to even dare stop her and in a blink of an eye she was done. Erik lay panting on the bed and Raven lay curled on the floor, her blue skin flesh colored once more.

* * *

**Author Note: Well here is another chapter! Shorter I know but hey it's a chapter right?**


	17. Chapter 17

**Title**: When the Past Comes Knocking

**Penname**: TheDarkestFallingStar  
**Summary**: In a time of war three sides look for the mighty Siren Wolf of mutant lore. But Isa hasn't been the same since she had lost her mate… so when she find out he is alive, she couldn't help but go to him. Except; he doesn't remember who she is.

**Author Note: Merry Christmas!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything x-men or twilight related!**

* * *

**Third POV**

Bella staggered from the room blindly, her head shaking wildly as she tried to free herself of the screams and sinister laughter. There were so many victims in her memories, so much malice and joy as her claws tore through flesh like butter and coated her with warm blood.

Siren Wolf was a cold hearted bitch who savoured the agony she delivered. It made Isabella sick to her stomach, a twisted sound of a scream and a laugh.

"Darlin'?" Logan asked worried as he followed after his _wife_. That was something he was trying to get used to. But right now he was worried, he and Gumbo both.

"Cher?" Remy called out when she didn't answer to Wolverine, his heart beating rapidly in his chest as he watched her begin to crumble, her hands tangled in her hair as she let out strangled sounds.

Isabella snapped her head up at the voice and let out a bubble of laughter before whimpering. She needed to get out of the house and into the open, release this anger, something.

"Remy… out… out now!" She screamed, her whole form flickering between normal flesh and that of her Siren Wolf form.

"Mon Dieu, Wolverine you best be grabbing her and running' for de field!" Gambit shouts and Logan didn't even hesitate as he saw the fear in the crazy Cajuns eyes.

His body slammed hard into his wife's as he hauled her up and pushed his legs as fast as they could go, all the while trying not to cry out as the flames licked at his body. Relief flooded him when he saw Kurt exit his room.

"Kid! Field now!" Logan yelled. Kurt spit around, his eyes widening before latching onto Logan and the woman in his arms before teleporting them to the field.

The second his feet hit the ground and Bella felt the wind she pushed herself away from her mate and the child, throwing up a shield around her in a bubble and screamed. Her powers tore out of her like a crack, tearing the ground beneath her feet and causing all the elements around her to swirl viciously together. She continued to scream and scream _and scream. _

Gambit came to a sudden stop besides wolverine and Kurt with a grimace as he watched his sister lose control all over again.

"What can we do?" Logan asked, turning his eyes to the Cajun.

"Nothing, Cher locked herself in, der is no way to snap her out, we must wait." Remy sighed and sprawled out on the grass, his eyes glowing.

"What iz happening?" Kurt finally asked, looking between the two.

"Dat be his wife losing control of herself. She be pissed at Magneto and Mystique and all de stress finally snapped. It's worse den last time." Gambit explained to the teleporter.

Logan frowned down at Gambit. "Last time?"

"When Cher found you did not remember her she broke. Near caused Forks to collapse, it hurt when I stopped her, got a chunk of wood buried in me and a few other injuries." Remy explained with a wince, apologizing when he saw the pain in his friend's eyes.

Flashes of every death and misery she caused danced tauntingly across her vision. _Give in. _Her mind taunted, but she ignored the temptation. _The pain will stop then…_

_You'll never have to worry about it again… be free… _

_Kill them… _

_Tear out their hearts…_

_Stop the pain… _

_Accept… _

"NO!" She screamed her shield exploding out, causing Kurt and Logan to be thrown back and for Remy to roll across the ground a bit before he slammed his hand into the earth to stop the tumbling.

The earth was still, not a sound could be heard as each set of eyes locked onto the glowing floating form of Isa. Her mouth in an open scream and Remy had to blink as he saw that she seem to be floating in water and not air.

"ISA!" Logan screamed as he saw her eyes roll back and dove forward to catch her. He got to her just in time and when he looked down, his wife was out cold. In fact she was cold; there was never a time that he could remember, in his blurry memories or the new ones where she was cold. "She's cold."

Remy scrambled to his feet and placed his hands upon her neck, he could feel a faint heartbeat but he too was worried about her being cold. "We need to take her to Charlie or Beast! NOW!"

Kurt didn't need to be told and grasped them tightly before popping them back into the medical bay.

"What happened?" Charlie demanded as Logan swept off the debris in the far end bed and placed his wife gently down. Shadow Chief cursed wildly when he placed a hand upon his mentors head and then sighed. "She'll be fine, pile her with blankets and let her rest. She cut herself off, she must have been fighting with Siren Wolf again."

"You say that as if it is another person." Beast points out curiously as he quickly gathers some blankets.

Charlie frowned. "It is, Siren Wolf is instinct and malice, it's the darker part that we all carry. The voice in the back of your head that tells you to hurt someone, to just lose control is the darker versions of us. Siren Wolf is that for Isabella and more, the beast she holds back had hundreds of years free reign and Isa explained it doesn't like that."

"She can't help with Jean can she?" It was no more than a whisper but all heard Logan, out of everyone _he _knew what Charlie was speaking about. He himself had lost control of his beast and so had his brother. He remembers that now, why he left, who Sabretooth really was. Victor let the animal win after the loss of his mate.

"I don't know. She's had too much strain on her, stress, the lack of sleep and eating. I honestly don't know if she will survive if we make her." He admitted sadly, before turning to glare at the two men at the end of the room. "She killed a kid, it— it broke her inside and then you. I don't know."

Logan snapped his head up. "Then we won't let her."

This time Remy shook his head. "It won't be dat easy, Jean be killin' children of all race, you don't go killin' children and live to see the end. Even dat was Siren Wolf's rule, not Isabella's. Der will be no stoppin' Cher now."

"Then we hope." Kurt piped up, his yellow eyes glinting in the shadows. "That is all we can do, hope."

* * *

**Author note: The hell did I just write? But anyways MERRY CHRISTMAS! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Title**: When the Past Comes Knocking

**Penname**: TheDarkestFallingStar  
**Summary**: In a time of war three sides look for the mighty Siren Wolf of mutant lore. But Isa hasn't been the same since she had lost her mate… so when she find out he is alive, she couldn't help but go to him. Except; he doesn't remember who she is.

**Author Note: Well… sorry?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything x-men or twilight related!**

**Third POV**

Bella stared at the woman in front of her, no not woman, animal that paced furiously behind the locked cage.

"It has been many of an age since I have seen you like this." She uttered, watching as the animal stilled and whipped around to face her, baring her jagged teeth in warning.

"And it has been too long since you let me free!" It roared back causing Isa to wince, she was not used to the grumbling growl that did not escape from her own lips. Though the animal did have a point but there was no way in hell Isa would release her.

With a shake of her head Bella got to her feet, it was odd that even though she was dreaming, or unconscious… that she could still stand and sit, sleep but could not eat or drink. It felt real but she knew it was only a figment of her mind and that allowed her to manipulate the scene.

"You know why I will not release you Siren Wolf, I cannot risk you killing a quarter of the population for the sake of it, no matter how good it felt to taste the blood upon my lips or the satisfaction, the _blissful _feeling of my fingers digging into flesh…" She trailed off with a shudder, trying to force away the feelings. "We, _I _am not like that anymore."

Siren Wolf growled and shook the cage door in annoyance. "You are weak; you will always be weak without me."

"AND I WOULD WELCOME IT!" Isa screamed in fury, her eyes flashing. "I would welcome it if it gave me blissful respite from _you. _But no! _No_, I am stuck with you rattling that damn cage and driving me insane."

The chuckle that escaped the animal's lips was husky and rueful. "You say that now, but you wouldn't welcome it, you would be sorry. It was because of me who had saved you, who had torn legions apart to survive."

"Yes and where did that get us? Hunted, lonely… I curse that bastard who made us, who tortured me to the point of creating you." Bella spat out, her arms wrapping around her tightly. "It caused us to lose James."

Siren Wolf sighed, a whimper more like it at the feeling of agony and loss. She too loved James, loved the animal that he kept locked up in the cage. It had been the only time that Isabella had let her have full control for a little while until she pushed her back into this cage. "But he is alive now."

"And in danger." Bella included, turning her eyes towards the animal. "There is an omega killing children, mutant and human both."

The cage rattled furiously at the reminder, oh Siren knew ALL about that bitch and if she could, she would tear that mutant apart… piece by little piece. She wouldn't take the powers, oh no, that wouldn't be fun at all… No, she would use all they had gained over the years against that Omega.

All mutants know the rules, you kill a child, you were dead by morning or in this case once a plan was formed. With another growl Siren Wolf huffed and flopped to the floor of her cage, her eyes tracking every movement her counterpart was making.

"James?" The animal asked, waiting for Bella to look at her. "What does he say?"

Bella shrugged. "He loved her; I honestly don't know how he feels about us killing her but knows it needs to be done. I know this needs to be done, so I will make you a deal."

"This will be interesting, go on then little girl." Siren Wolf chuckled, gesturing for her to continue.

"I will let you have free reign, IF and only if you swear that you kill her and only her. I don't want to be in another war Siren Wolf, I am tired and I just want to live in peace." Bella sighed and it was then that the Animal really saw her—_them. _Bone weary. "If we can work together, become one with that balance between animalistic and sensible then maybe I won't have to lock you away again."

The offer was promising; the animal could work with this.

"What if another threat comes along?" She asked, her black eyes glinting with the flames of her skin.

"Then I will let you take it out. This is the deal Siren Wolf, we fuse and live a life of peace and if there is a threat, if something needs to be done that warrants your wrath… then I will not stop you but this woman needs to be stopped." Bella replied stepping closer to the cage.

"Then I will accept this deal Isabella, but first, may I ask about the others? The ones who sent that child after us? You took their powers but they need to be punished." Siren Wolf purred out, pressing closer to the cool metal.

A feral grin sprang to Isabella's human face, a coy glint in her eyes as she began to unlock the cage. "Oh my sweet animal, they can suffer as long as you don't kill them, maim them, destroy them but no… they cannot be killed, they will be needed in the future."

"Then let's get this show on the road, I'm itching for a fight and that mate of ours has gone a long time without the feel of our lips upon his skin." Siren purred out while waiting, raising her brows as Bella stopped her movement and cast her a serious look.

"I have two more things: One, don't push our mate, let him come to us… Two… Remy, he is my brother, he is our cub." Belle stated seriously. "Do you understand? Remy is our pack while Rouge or Marie is our mates, they are our pack."

Oh this, this was interesting and something shifted within Siren Wolf's core as it was freely stated. The animal knew about the Cajun, accepted it but it was never confirmed till now. A pack, she was no longer alone with only humanity as company.

"Then we better get this over with so we can be with our pack, they would be worried by now." She grunted out just before the door swung open.

Bella nodded and held out her hand, grinning when Siren Wolf took it freely and strongly. A brilliant white light full of warmth surrounded them, it was time to get the show on the road.

**Author Note: Holy cow, so sorry for the long delay but I was clueless on what to do for this. Originally I was going to have her lose control and Logan having to somehow bring her back but this seemed fitting.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Title**: When the Past Comes Knocking

**Penname**: TheDarkestFallingStar  
**Summary**: In a time of war three sides look for the mighty Siren Wolf of mutant lore. But Isa hasn't been the same since she had lost her mate… so when she find out he is alive, she couldn't help but go to him. Except; he doesn't remember who she is.

**Author Note: Well… sorry?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything x-men or twilight related!**

* * *

**Third POV**

No one had left, unable to tear their gazes away from the flickering still body on the bed. Hours had passed and the sun had risen only to begin to set once more when there was some change to Isa's condition. Around mid-morning her form began to flicker between Siren Wolf's and her own before settling down, not it just looked like an overlay rested over her.

Remy and Charlie had stood together giving one another deep fleeting looks of worry when the time kept passing them by. They had never seen their friend, sister, mother this particular way before and it worried them.

_Had they already lost her? _

_Is she stuck? _

_Is she unable to coexist with Siren Wolf?_

_…will it be Siren Wolf who returns?_

They were the thoughts that ran through their minds, unable to be voiced in fear that they would come true.

"You are worried." Charles stated from his bed next to them. "Yes, I can see why you would be."

Logan snapped his eyes up to the Professor and then to the Crazy Cajun and the other. "What is he talking about? What aren't you saying Gumbo? Should we be worried?"

"Dere be many reasons to be worried. Cher hasn't woken yet and de Shadow Chief an' I are worried yes, we have seen Isa fight with de beast inside before but dis be different." He began to explain, never taking his eyes away from the Wolverines. "We are worried she be lost to us."

"Not only that, we are worried that it won't be Isabella returning to us but Siren Wolf. If that is the case then the only person who will be safe in this room is James, as he is her mate." Charlie continued on undeterred of the glower directed at them. "I don't think you all realised that there is no hiding from her, she can negate our powers with a simple look or see through them. I can never hide from her, I can shadow myself in this room and she will see me where you would not."

His mind flickered to the young boy who could 'cure' them. Even his blood couldn't stop Siren Wolf's powers, she had tried of course she did. It didn't work obviously but she had tried.

"The boy who could 'cure' us?" Charles asked curiously.

"He be safe and with a loving family." Remy replied instantly. "She took his gift under his request, killed de people who captured him and found him a home."

Charles sighed harshly. "They're lucky they didn't get farther than they did, even if some are furious about it."

Nothing was said after that, both unwilling to ask and to explain further. Now was not the time to bicker, not when Isa could be close to waking or if she could hear them. Any sign of violence or tension could set her off and no one wanted to do that in fear of being hurt. Oh some, those that knew her weren't afraid of that, just what would happen if Isabella returned as the controlling factor.

If it was anything like Remy being hurt then… well…

When the sun began to set once more Isabella's eyes shot open while her body jerking up with a gasp. Everyone jerked back as heat rolled off of her body in a wave, scorching or melting anything it touched. A continuous rumble escaped from her lips as she panted, it seemed to vibrate in everyone's chests as they waited for what was to come next.

Logan did not move from his spot, his hand going out to gently touch his wife's own, not even flinching when his skin burned for a few seconds until it healed. "Darlin'?"

Black eyes locked onto his own brown and before anyone could jolt or stop her Isa jerked her hand forward and pulled him close. A sound of surprise escaped his lips as soft lips pressed firmly on his own, his body stiffening and relaxing in a blink of an eye as he realised what was happening, his free hand coming up to curl in her hair as he deepened the kiss.

It was hurried, all teeth and tongue, a passionate dance that was unexpected but not unwanted.

A growl burst out of their chests at being reunited once more, their beasts purring in delight and contentment.

"Uh, Cher?" Remy piped up, clearing his throat to gain their attention and steeled himself for the impact of something only to be surprised as She tore herself away from her mate and smiled. It was not Isa that stared back, or Siren Wolf but the blend of both.

"You do not need to be worried Cub." Siren purred with a toothy smile. "We have blended as one."

"…how?" He asked, pushing off from the wall he moved back into and closer to his sister.

"You know my rules Cub; Isabella had given me a deal. For my freedom and the merging of us both we shall take down the Omega and she will allow me to deal with any issue in the future. In return I let her live in peace, it was a good deal so I took it." Siren Wolf explained before purring as Logan ran his hand down from her neck to her hip.

Charlie frowned and moved to stand next to Remy; his eyes flicking from the hand on Isa's waist to her face and back. "So what is the plan then Siren Wolf? Where do the rest of us come in?"

"The Omega is mine, it will be me who deals with her and the rest of you deal with whomever she has gathered." To this her eyes flicker to the other two across from them who sat pale and huddled in their own beds. "She has gathered the Brotherhood."

"Impossible, they are under my command." Magneto snapped back in disbelief.

Isa snorted. "I hate to tell you Erik but your men aren't as loyal as you hoped. They follow the strongest and right now that's _her." _

Logan shifted as he saw her desire to get up and helped her to her feet, keeping her close to him as he soaked in her warmth. He didn't understand why now he was acting this way, protective and yearning but since she had pulled him down into a kiss, no… since she had come back into his life something had settled in his chest.

A sense of completeness. He didn't know how long he had felt so hollow and incomplete until now as he eyes his wife and then to those he considered family. He went from a man having nothing but the clothes on his back and his bike to the richest man in the room, for there was nothing more enriching than family to him.

And he will kill anyone who dared to take it from him again.

* * *

**Author Note: Uh.. yeah... Sorry? **


	20. Chapter 20

**Title**: When the Past Comes Knocking

**Penname**: TheDarkestFallingStar  
**Summary**: In a time of war three sides look for the mighty Siren Wolf of mutant lore. But Isa hasn't been the same since she had lost her mate… so when she find out he is alive, she couldn't help but go to him. Except; he doesn't remember who she is.

**Author Note: Well… sorry?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything x-men or twilight related!**

* * *

**Third POV**

The second Siren Wolf's feet touched the ground she moved to Charles's bedside, her hand reaching out and pressing down on the wound at his side caused by the Phoenix. Those of the X-Men in the room rushed forward, the Professors name on their lips at the first sign of pain and slammed into a barrier that rippled with the impact.

_There are many things that have yet to be done... _Charles eyes snapped open, locking onto the black embers in surprise. _I have seen many things in life Charles Xavier, many people like you who try to help those like us and have failed..._

He could feel the pain in the back of his mind, locked behind a door, he could feel his own gift working with him and on him while another crept through his very cells. There was so much pain, so many things damaged in the frail body of the professor and with the healing came pain. Pain that his body felt but not his mind, not while he was locked in her power.

Hands banged on the shield, powers creeping up the barrier like ivy or leaving scorched marks behind. They screamed for her to stop as they tried to reach their leader, unknowingly watching Siren Wolf heal him and not maim him further.

_I have done all I can for those like us... I have tried to stop the wars that the humans and Erik have tried to create... _Charles confessed, showing her his memories.

Every war, every battle that he had been in and everything he had done flashed across her mind with ease and retained them. The money, the pain and the heartbreak... the loss of all he had come to love under the hands of those who were called friend... brothers...

Then he showed her what he had seen, her standing in the halls of his home with a smile... children laughing as she entertained them. The world was at peace and a statue of her erected with the others who had saved them, the Avengers, the Fantastic Four the list went on and on... She ended the wars; she brought peace against mutant kind.

_I had hoped... _He started, his mind trailing off as a snarl vibrated in his skull.

_You are a fool who thinks peace is achievable and permanent... I am old, my creation predates most civilizations. I was born in a world of blood, the earth scorched and the rivers gone. I have seen mountains rise from the sea, form from their earthen beds. I have watched many oaks grow, many forests burn and species of both kinds be wiped from this earth and forgotten._

Flashes of death flickered in Charles's mind, screams and vicious snarls beasts stuck in human flesh.

Burning embers and cracking stone, laughter and war chants... each scene violent and painful, a flicker of what has been and each memory flickered faster shown and gone but the memory retained.

_I have seen men like you Charles Xavier, many who think they can achieve peace with words and money and others with great wars... I watched them all fail._

Years of war and death, broken rage and exhaustion... Voices crying out for equality, for death... gunshots and gas rooms, drownings, burnings, stones breaking bones and bruising flesh.

On and on till the memories stopped and then reversed till they found Logan young still barely just a man...

_That moment when my eyes laid upon him, my beast was silent... my world content. Then it was ripped from me... I wanted to live my life in peace but you and Erik kept hunting me, kept me from living my life the way James and I had planned, forcing my hand._

An image burned itself into Charles's mind, where mutants were hunted and killed wiped out. The world in chaos as beings not of earth invaded, the humans who had taken up the mantle of the X-Men – the Avengers – struggling to keep the world safe.

Vampires had risen up in ranks, to aid and to hunt. Humanity in ruins, they now in the place where mutants had been, and in the end it was she who stood amongst the chaos and watched the world burn.

Siren Wolf cocked her head to the side and stared. _The future has changed; no longer do we need to fear that path..._

_How has it changed? _He queried.

Cocking her brow she jerked her head to those behind them, still trying to get in. _Remy, Charlie... they were my saving grace... but it was finding my James again... I _will _fight this war you all are so willing to start– be it intentional or not but when it is done... That is up to my mate, my husband. If he wishes to stay then stay I will and the future you saw will happen. If he leaves then you are to never ask for my aid again. I want to be left in peace, what James wishes to do is his choice, this is mine._

_And if we need you once more? If the peace does not last? _Charles asked as his skin broke out in gooseflesh.

"I can take back what I have given," She said out loud, her hand falling from his side.

It took Charles several moments to understand what she meant, his eyes widening as he felt the pins and needles in his legs starting from his toes up. A sound escaped his lips, one he had not made for a very long time as he flung the blanket back and slowly began to wiggle his toes.

"How?" He asked unable to look away from his wiggling digits, a laugh escaping his lips as he realised what he had asked and to whom he asked it to. "No, I understand."

Siren Wolf barked out a laugh before regressing back, letting Isabella's mindset to come forth a little more. "Your chair will hinder you, it does hinder you and with the battle that is to come we cannot have that."

With a snap of her fingers both Erik and Raven cried out, hands – one set blue – flew to their heads and grasped it in pain. Ragged breaths escaping their lips as the pain receded, their eyes snapping to Siren Wolf.

"I have returned your powers, you will be watched closely for we will need your powers and I wish not to take your place." Isa explained blandly. "If you betray us in any way the removal of your powers will be the least of your troubles."

Hank paused as he helped Charles to his feet; this was something that he or any mutant with the ability to heal was able to do. Muscle that Charles lost on his legs from the paralysis was returned, reflexes were just as good as someone half his age. It was a feat that was beyond words.

"You will need to eat, the energy you are burning will cause your body to begin shutting down." He explained. "Eat and then sleep, this all can wait till tomorrow. Doctors Orders."

"We will need to call in the Avengers, Stark at least. He and his team have been trying to fight against Jean and have failed." Scott piped up, eyes glued to his phone as he took in the headlines.

"Then do it, I'm takin' my wife to the cafeteria to eat. You know where to find us." Logan explained while he pulled Isa and Remy from the room, Charles and the junior members of the X-Men following.

* * *

**Author Note: I saw Logan, it pissed me off but gave me the desire to update. **


End file.
